Doctor Whooves: Adventures in Time and Space (and Equestria)
by Marshall Lee the Vamp King
Summary: Life in Equestria seems so routine, until a particular Madman with a box crashes into their lives.
1. The Doctor Arrives part 1

So, I have something really big planned but I need to finish a few stories first. yes, I know, SHOCKING! Marshall finishing something. way to believe in me. anyways, this is a new story that leads up to this big plan. So as you may not know I am a Whovian and a Brony (yes really) and instead of a social life I prefer to watch my few favorite shows. why am I explaining, you want to read the story not an intro so here we go past the zig-zag line thing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a dark, stormy, and extremely cliche night in Equestria. A lone stallion in a cloak walked through the empty streets of Ponyville. He lifted his head revealing a crop of messy blonde mane and a grey coat. He pushed his glasses up his muzzle and shivered. As he walked, he was muttering to himself "Ugh, I hate rain. Why did the Pegasi have to schedule rain on the same night I take my walk. How am I supposed to become a great author if I can't think of anything other than the fact I'm cold and wet and talking to myself." He sighed and lowered his head. Then in a nearby alley, a clattering sound. The young stallion turned to see the cause of the noise. "Hello!" he called, "Is anypony there?" No answer. "Come on, I heard you drop something." He started walking towards the alley. He poked his head around the corner to find (insert dramatic sting here) nothing. "Well, Marshy, you've lost it. "Marshy" Book Binder has lost his marbles!" He exclaimed to the nothing. He turned back to the street, but this time it was different. A larger stallion stood in the center of the street. His was silhouetted by a a street lamp. "Oh, Celestia, you scared me. Uh, what are you doing out in the rain?" Book Binder started walking over to the strange pony in the street. "Are you waiting or someone? Are you alone? It's not really the kind of night to be out without a cloak." as he got closer to the pony he noticed his coat was shiny, almost metallic in sheen. Marshy tilted his head curiously and faltered slightly in his stride. "Are you all right?" He asked. then the pony turned his head toward Binder. As he did, he slightly hummed.

"You are compatible." The stranger said.

"Huh?" Marshy felt a twinge of fear.

"You shall be upgraded. Prepare the transmat."

"What's going on here? What do you mean upgraded?"

"You shall be upgraded from an irrelevant form to a Cyberpony."

"A C-cyber...what?" then a bright light flashed and the street was empty.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ditzy Doo woke up, as she usually did, and walked into her kitchen, as usual. She uncovered her muffin basket and bit into a muffin, as she usually did. Her life was routine. She walked through the town to one of her odd jobs. Today would be mail carrier. She walked into the post office and pulled on her mail bag. Her boss pushed a pile of mail across to her and snidely said "Here ya' go, don't get the addresses wrong, again, Derpy."

"Yes sir." She said with a smile obviously forced to cover her hatred of that name. And, so she began her routine again. First stop, Fluttershy's cottage. She flew up over the town where it was more secluded. Unfortunately for her she had a wild imagination, and it lead her to get off task easily. She used all possible energy to focus on her job and not muffins, or her strange dream, or the smoke coming from the Everfree Forest. Wait, Smoke! Her mind started racing at the possibility of a fire, then the possibility of her preventing the fire and becoming a hero and finally getting rid of her bad reputation. She turned and flew as fast as her wings could carry her to the smoke. When she reached it, she didn't find a fire or anything. She found a crater, with a box. A blue box. Of course this piqued her interest. She landed at the bottom of the crater. The strange box seemed to have fallen from the sky, but it somehow was unharmed. she looked up at the writing on the box. "Police...Public...Call Box? What in the wide world of Equestria is this." Then the door swung inward. A Brown Stallion with a dark brown mane stumbled out.

"This is odd, I didn't regenerate, yet I'm different. Uh let's see...Legs...four of them...Strange...I'm sure humans have two...also no arms." He started to rant. He felt his face with his hooves "Weird, it would seem my nose has grown larger...almost muzzle like. Wait, what's that?" He looked back and gave a wild grin. "I have a tail, oh that's brilliant. and a picture of an Hourglass on my side, well flank I guess, I must be some sort of horse...thing. That's brilliant, really brilliant."

"Uh...are you okay?" Ditzy gave a him a confused glance.

"Oh, I'm fi-Oh, Ooh, A pegasus, that's brilliant. Humans might have known something that I didn't. Hello Miss Pegasus."

"Uh..." Ditzy was considering how easily she could be able to escape this crazy pony.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor by the way. What's your name?"

"Doctor...?"

"Yes that's me, now your name?"

"Doctor...?"

"Yes, is that your name too? That would be a great coincidence, wouldn't it?"

"Doctor...Who?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An there you go, The doctor. Guess who else was there, If you didn't catch it go back and re-read. It's obvious. anyways RnR. Now move on. Allons-y.


	2. The Doctor Arrives part 2

Here we are chapter 2 already. It only seems like yesterday that I started, oh wait, I did. any (Doctor) who. in the wise words of David Tennant: Allons-y

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Just the Doctor, Miss Doctor." He said with a sly grin.

"Wha...how...who...?" Ditzy was really scared now.

"Do you speak English? If you didn't, this conversation would be awkward. Or maybe its shock."

She mustered up as much courage s she could to speak "Box...the box, what is it?"

"Oh, that, It's just my TARDIS, Miss Doctor."

"TARDIS?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space, simple really."

"How did you fit in there? it seems too small for anypony to actually be able to stay in there."

"Well...that's...WAIT! anypony, that's a strange saying."

"You're very weird."

"Thank you." He grinned his wild grin again. "Now the TARDIS must have sent me here for a reason. Is there any big events happening here, any disappearances, something out of the usual."

"N-no."

"Hmm...that's strange." He turned to the TARDIS. "Why did you bring me here old girl. I was just leaving Victorian London on Christmas and you go haywire and crash here. Why?"

"You're talking to a box."

"I know that. Oh, I know what I need." He then ran into the TARDIS. Ditzy wanted to leave, but something compelled her to stay. The Doctor burst back out the door, this time wearing a long brown trench coat. "Here we are, now let me..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange pen like object, which fell out of his hoof. "Wait..." he tried to pick it up, but to no avail.

"What are you doing no-"

"Not now, Miss Doctor. Come on Doctor, you have saved billions of planets, countless species, don't let a lack of fingers stop you now."

"Fingers?"

"Not now Miss Doctor." He was growing impatient.

"Let me help you." She placed a hoof on the object and held it up to him.

"What! Wha-what! How does that work?" He gave her a very confused look.

"What do you mean, everypony can do that."

He picked up the object, and promptly dropped it. "Oh come on." he growled. "That's not fair."

"What is this anyway?" She offered it to him again. This time he took it with this mouth.

"Thewe we gwo." he sad around the object. "Thish ish a shonic Shcwedwivew."

"what's a Shonic Shcwedwivew?"

"No a Sonic Scwewdwiver."

"Scwew...screw...Screwdriver?"

He nodded, causing his screwdriver to fall out of his mouth "Bullocks!"

"Uh, what's a sonic screwdriver."

"This is, Miss Doctor." He gestured to the tool on the ground. "It does many a great things."

"Why do you you keep calling me that?"

"Calling you what?"

"Miss Doctor, my name isn't Doctor," She said matter-of-factly. She then added under her breath "As everypony reminds me every day."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, my names Ditzy. Ditzy Doo."

"Ditzy...Doo...?" He chuckled slightly.

"What's wrong with my name, _Doctor_?"

"Oh nothing, Miss Doo." He bent down on his front legs and picked up the sonic in his mouth again. He bit a particular knob on the side and it started to buzz. the blue end lit up. "Hmm, It'sh picking up shomething, but it'sh very faint." he said around the sonic again. "Thish way." He then bent his head to his pocket and dropped it back. "What exactly would be that way, Miss Doo"

"That leads deep into the Everfree forest. Nopony ever goes in there."

"Ooh, Mysterious forest that nothing goes into, has my name written all over it."

"Uh, I think you need to see a doctor."

"Why? I am the Doctor. But, a town of talking ponies sounds like something I need to see. All right, I'll go. Allons-y."

"What?"

"Just something I say, let's go."

and so the Doctor and Ditzy left the crater. Unknown to them that they were watched.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where am I?"

Book Binder woke up in a room with other ponies. All of which had strange metal things in their ears. "Hello, can you hear me." He shook the pony next to him. no reaction. That's when he felt the strange weights in his ears. He pulled them out and realized they were the metal things the others had. The appeared to be broken. He looked around to see if there was a way out. No exits were even visible. "Where am I?"

"Test Subject 42 step forward." A voice called.

The metal pods book binder had dropped started beeping. Not knowing what to do, he picked up the the beeping buds and stuck them in his ears. He walked forward. The strange pony was there. This time he could see what the stranger looked like. He was made of pure metal. A robot Pony.

"You will be subjected to experimental conversion. Enter the chamber." It said.

Book Binder stared ahead and stopped in the center of the room. He tried to pretend he wasn't terrified.

"Start the conversion process."

Mechanisms above him whirred to life. Book Binder couldn't hold his fear back any longer. He let out a scream.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well that is going to keep me awake at night. Well anyways RnR. see you next time.


	3. The Doctor Arrives part 3

Listening to some Doctor Whooves now to get in the mood. Allons-y.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This place is Brilliant! Ditzy, Unicorns! There are real live Unicorns!" The Doctor laughed.

"Yeah, of course there are unicorns, there were always unicorns here, Doctor." Ditzy rolled her eyes.

"Unicorns and Pegasi! This place is Brilliant! Oh, did you say something?"

"Never mind..."

"Oh...No...No...A market, that's even better than a shop." He started galloping to the open air market.

"Wait up." Ditzy flew off after him.

"Ooh, produce, flowers, pastries! I love Pastries." He exclaimed as Ditzy made her way to the Doctor.

"That's Sugarcube Corner. But, you need to get to a doctor."

"Nah...I'm as fit as a fiddle. What does that even mean anyways. What's so fit about fiddles?"

"You are really weird."

"Again, thank you. Ooh, what's that?" the Doctor pointed to cloud.

"A cloud." Ditzy answered with a concerned expression on her face.

"No, it couldn't be, it hasn't moved an inch."

"Well, today was scheduled to be partially cloudy. The clouds need to stay there to remain partially cloudy." she explained.

"What! Scheduled! As in controlled?"

"Yes, Rainbow Dash would have cleared them if it weren't."

"Ooh, I would very much like to meet this Rainbow Dash, maybe after I figure out why i'm here, and fix whatever it is. Who's that."

"That's the Mayor."

"Ooh, figure of importance, maybe she has a clue."

"Wait, you cant just walk up to Mayor Mare and question her, look at her she looks worried."

"All the more reason to...wait...Mayor...Mare?" The doctor stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." He stifled another laugh. "Come on, a worried mayor means trouble, and I love trouble." He trotted off to see the Mayor.

"He's not just weird, he's crazy." Ditzy muttered to herself, then she followed the Doctor. He had already started questioning the Mayor.

"Who are you?" Mayor Mare asked.

"I'm the Doctor, now, really, you look worried, and when a Mayor is worried there's trouble near by."

The Mayor sighed. "Last night another pony disappeared. It's a disaster."

"What do you mean 'another one'? There are more? How many? How long?" The Doctor became more serious and concerned.

"It's been happening for weeks, months even. About thirty ponies have gone missing in the last few months."

"What are you doing to stop this?"

"I don't even know what 'this' is! Oh, I just don't know what to do."

"Hmm, are there any leads. Any clues. Someone must have seen something."

"Well," the Mayor started to think back "I think somepony reported seeing something strange a few nights back. Who was it?"

"Any records kept on reports."

"Yes back in city...wait! Why am I telling you all this?"

"Well, I'm just that kind of per-PONY!" He caught himself before slipping."

"The business of the city council is none of your business, Mr. Doctor!" The Mayor rushed off in before anymore questions could be asked.

"Well that was a little rude." the Doctor said.

"You were bugging the Mayor about classified stuff, I guess." Ditzy pointed out.

"Yeah...But, we have something. All we need to do is break into city hall and find out who filed that report."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Maybe, I don't know, It's more fun that way, anyways."

"You're definitely crazy."

"Once more, thank you." And off they trotted to break into the City Hall

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Book Binder woke up again. This time he felt weird. His vision was filled with writing, as if analyzing his surroundings.

That voice of the stranger spoke up again "Upgrade failed, you shall be stored until you can be upgraded properly." Then a door slid shut. Book Binder was alone. He noticed his reflection in the door. He tried not to scream in horror as he looked into the half of his face that was missing. It had been replaced by metal. The eye was glowing a faint blue. His opened and closed his jaw, hearing the metal creak and groan as he did. He then checked the rest of his body. It was a sort of patch work of metal and strange components. His left front leg had been completely replaced, and a plate on his right flank, completely removing his cutie mark on that side. He held his hoof to his head running it through his mane, at least what was left of it. "What did they do to me?" He asked himself. His voice was sounded as if the strangers voice had been added to his own, creating a terrifying mash up. He looked around his cell again. "I need to get out of here." He muttered. Then he noticed something. A loose grate. "Perfect." He smiled on the half of his face still capable of it. He pried the grate of the wall with his new appendage. "A lot more helpful than I thought, not that I wouldn't want to keep it." He said to himself. "And I'm still talking to myself." He sighed as he crawled through the vent.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

You know, that was very convenient, I'm what are the odds the Mayor would show up there. Anyways, keep on reading and review, your criticism is greatly appreciated. Allons-y.


	4. The Doctor Arrives part 4

Wow, I have a cover now, amazing! I photoshopped together a kinda cool looking photo, and yes that is Book Binder at the bottom. Anyways, let's read.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Doctor, how do you plan on breaking into the City Hall, anyways?" Ditzy asked as they approached the Hall.

"I don't have a plan." He replied nonchalantly.

"What? You're just making this up as you go along?"

"Yeah, but I do it brilliantly." He smirked. "Ah, this is the town hall." they'd arrived.

"How do you know that?"

"It looks big and official in the center of the town, so it's got to be something like a town hall."

"Sound logic."

"Ah, logic, makes no sense to me." He walked up to the doors and tried to pull them open. They were locked.

"That's odd, the doors are usually open." Ditzy gave a confused look.

"Hmm, whatever's happening here, they must be trying to keep it secret." the Doctor reached back into his pocket and pulled out his sonic and stuck it in his mouth. Pressing the button it started buzzing.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Ditzy asked.

"Oh, you know, unlocking the door, sho we can entew." He answered around his sonic. Then the lock clicked and the Doctor pushed the door open. "Thewe we go." He dropped his sonic back in his pocket. "Doors open, check. now to find the records."

The two entered the hall and started searching. The Doctor checked every nook and cranny in the hall, but to no avail.

"I think we're not going to find those record after all. We've been searching for hours." He admitted in frustration.

"Yeah, all I found was this box of Re-cords." She held up a box labeled 'Records.'

"Wait...you had it the whole time!? Why didn't you say something?" He shouted.

"Because we're looking for Records! Not re-cords. This box has no vinyl records in it!" Ditzy retorted.

"What? we weren't looking for vinyl records, we were looking for written reports!"

"Oh...sorry..." Ditzy gave him a sheepish look. "I didn't know."

"It's all right, Ditzy, I shouldn't have shouted. Is this because of your eyes?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about those." she muttered.

"Anyways, let's see the records. Somebody knows something." The Doctor took the lid of the box and started shuffling through papers.

"You mean somepony, right?" Ditzy corrected.

The Doctor started to chuckle.

"Why do you laugh at normal things?"

"Oh no reason." he smiled to himself. "Ah, here it is, filed three nights ago by a Lyra Heartstrings. You know her?"

"I've seen her around town. But we never really hang out."

"Hmm, well you know her at least, lead the way Miss Doo."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Book Binder crawled out an opening into a large room with a circular platform. One of the strange Metal Ponies stood guard. Book Binder emerged from the wall behind the guard. He noticed that it was standing next to a ledge with out a railing. He could easily be knocked over the edge. Book Binder sneaked up to the flank of the metal guard. "Hey! Metal Head!" he called out. The guards head swiveled to face Book Binder. "You need a rail here!" He shouted,then kicked with all his might. The Guard fell over the edge falling into oblivion. "Now what's this?" He asked himself facing a panel of controls. An idea popped into his head and he closed his normal eye. In the blue he could see writing clearly explaining that the platform was a transmat and how to use it. Following the instructions he set the transmat to teleport him just outside of town. He could find help from there. He had a feeling that there was a pony that could specifically help him. He stepped on the transmat and hit the button. In a flash of light he was gone from the room. He opened his eyes again, this time from a hill overlooking Ponyville. He pulled his cloak up over his head and started walking to town.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I really enjoy how well this is personally going for me. any who good bye for now. see you next chapter.


	5. The Doctor Arrives part 5

Chapter five is here. Allons-y!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Lyra asked.

"Just the Doctor. Now, I have a few questions for you." He replied.

"What?" Lyra was confused.

"Questions. You know I ask you something and you answer."

"Trust me it'll go by a lot faster if you go along." Ditzy added.

"All right, ask away, Doc." Lyra shrugged.

"All righty!" the Doctor said. "A few days ago, you saw something. What did you see?"

"Well...I don't know...A few days ago, my neighbor disappeared. His name is Book Binder, and he's a little reclusive and I don't know him very well. He, uh, usually takes a walk at night every Tuesday. On this recent Tuesday, I was up late watching the rain, and I saw Book Binder taking his walk. I had a bad feeling because of the rain so I followed him a few feet back. I didn't want him to know I was following him so I ran into an alley when he stopped suddenly, accidentally I kicked over a metal bucket left there. He almost caught me but I rounded a corner before he could see me. After muttering something to himself, I heard him turn around and start talking to somepony. I made my way around to the corner. I looked to see him talking to some large pony standing without any protection from the rain. When Book Binder got closer to the large pony. Then the large pony's head turned to look at Book Binder. He spoke in this really weird voice and then they were gone in a flash of light. At first I thought it was lightning but no thunder followed, so it couldn't be lightning. That help?"

"Yes, we know more than we did a few minutes ago. Uh, this stranger, what did he look like?" The Doctor asked.

"I could see his coat was grey, but shiny. It looked metallic."

"Metallic? Strange. You said his voice was weird, What did it sound like?"

"Like...This" she replied in a monotonic voice.

"Hmm, well thank you, Miss Heartstrings. Ditzy come on!" He jerked Ditzy with him and trotted off as fast as he could without raising suspicion. "I think you're all in trouble." He pulled her to an empty back alley. They were alone.

Then a pony in a hood galloped past, knocking the Doctor and Ditzy aside. "Sorry!" He called in a strange voice, half monotonic. Then he skidded to a stop, and turned back to the Doctor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Book Binder realized he had found the one that could help. He approached slowly. "You..." He said. "You're the one..."

"What?" The brown stallion asked.

"You can help me...Please." Book Binder pleaded.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Book Binder," He pulled his hood off revealing his face "and you're the one that can help."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Imagining that reveal is something I'd like to see on Doctor Who. Half Cyberman, half human, I can't be the only one that wants to see that. any ways leave a review if you have any gripes or praise. See you next time.


	6. The Doctor Arrives part 6

The last Chapter was the shortest, So I want this one to be longer. Without further ado, Chapter Six.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"D-doctor..." Ditzy stammered, "What happened to him?"

"That's a good question, Ditzy. What happened to you?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know. That...that metal pony said something about an experimental upgrade?" Book Binder habitually went to push his glasses, forgetting they were permanently riveted to the metal half of his face.

"Metal pony?" Ditzy asked.

"Upgrading!" The Doctor cried out. "Ditzy we're in real trouble."

"What do you mean, Doc?" Ditzy asked.

"Book Binder, did the 'metal pony' say what he was called?"

"I think so, something like Siberia pony."

"Oh no...all those missing ponies..." The Doctor lowered his head.

"Doctor, I don't like the look on your face. What happened to the missing ponies?"

"They're gone Ditzy. Cybermen, or Cyberponies as they are called here, are very dangerous. They kidnap the dominant lifeforms and put their brains in the metal body that Book Binder saw. Odds are, the missing ponies have been upgraded."

"But, Doctor, if their brains are in the bodies of the Cyberponies, wouldn't the Cyberponies have a sense of morality?" Book Binder asked.

"That's the thing, the upgrading is painful. They remove all emotions or else the ponies would overload and self destruct. They are puppets." The Doctor explained.

"That's horrible." Ditzy was on the verge of tears "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Ditzy, the process is irreversible. There is no saving them, only freeing them."

"B-but, He escaped." She sobbed pointing at Book Binder.

"No one escapes." The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"But, I did!" Book Binder protested.

"They let you."

"What?" Book Binder stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Doctor, please you're scaring me." Book Binder stepped back even more.

"That's good focus on that fear. They let you escape. They know I'm here. They can't let me run free. You're not an escapee, you're a trap."

"You don't know that. I escaped through a vent."

"A loose vent, I presume?"

"Yeah, but..."

"They don't experiment, you were made to be a trap, and they have us in it." He gestured to the blue translucent column surrounding them.

"Doctor, what is this?" Ditzy squeaked.

"Force field, making sure we don't leave before the Transmat can beam us up." the Doctor explained.

"Up to what?"

"Well, Ditzy, up to the mother ship." Then a bright flash filled the air and they were gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ditzy stirred from her sleep. "D-doc...tor?" she asked. She snapped awake "Doctor? Doctor!? Where are you? Please, I'm scared!" She cried. No answers. "Doctor! Book Binder!" She called to no avail. She started to cry silently.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Doctor stood in his cell with Book Binder. "Uh, Doc, if it's any consolation, I didn't know I was a trap." Book Binder said.

"It's all right, you're going to be deleted like the me anyways." He sighed. Then a Cyberpony walked past the door. "Hey, Cyber!" The Doctor called. "What did you do with Ditzy?"

"The mare with the lopsided eyes is to be upgraded." It droned. "She is compatible to be the Cyberleader."

"Too bad she won't be upgraded, then, is it?"

"What do you mean?" It asked.

"Because if you harm one hair on her head, you'll have to answer to me."

"Negative, you are but one stallion against an army of Cyberponies."

"Oh, you don't know who I am. Check your records, because I am the Doctor and you will not murder anyone else."

The Cyberpony stood in place, and said "Checking records for 'The Doctor.'" This made the Doctor smirk. "No records found." He dropped his smirk.

"Well, it was worth a shot." The Doctor took a step back. "Time for plan B." He pulled out his sonic and aimed it at the Cyberpony. "Unlock this door!" he commanded. "Unlock it right now, or else...I will use this. Scan it. It's enough to wipe out ten Cyberponies in one blast."

"Scan complete. The object is a Screwdriver."

"Doc, you're running out of plans." Book Binder noted.

"Oh, this is no ordinary screwdriver, you just need to know how to use it." he turned on the sonic and the door slid open.

"Stop, you will not esca-a-a-a-a..." the Cyberpony stuttered then fell over.

"See, Binder, you got to know how to use it."

"Where am I?" The Cyberpony asked.

"Doc!" Book Binder cried.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor knelt down by the fallen cyber.

"It's so cold, why is it so cold?"

"Not to worry, what's your name?"

"Midnight Star."

"Don't worry Midnight, it's all okay."

"My flowers, are they all right?"

"They're lovely, now it's time for you to sleep, Midnight." He buzzed his sonic and the blue light in the cyber's eyes died out.

"Doc, what happened?"

"We broke the emotion chip. Her emotions were released. And now we avenge her and every other pony taken by the hooves of the cyberponies. But first we need to stop the upgrading process, and find Ditzy. If she dies because of me, I could never forgive myself."

"Then we need to move, I think I hear more Cybers coming this way."

"Well then, Allons-y!" he smiled. And off they galloped.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I really don't know how long to make this story, but I guess I'll know when to stop. RnR and see you in the next chapter.


	7. The Doctor Arrives part 7

Well I'm back from vacation and ready to write. Hope you enjoy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ditzy cowered in a corner of her holding cell. "Please, Doctor, hurry up." she whimpered.

A Cyberpony entered, "Cyberleader, prepare for upgrading."

"Why am I the Cyberleader?" She asked.

"You are compatible." it replied.

"But, I'm sure somepony else is more certified than I am."

"Negative. You are different. You are the most compatible." He stepped closer, "You will follow."

"If I don't?"

"You will follow."

"No!"

"You will follow or extreme measures will be taken."

"What kind of..." is all Ditzy could manage to say before the Cyberpony sedated her. In her last few moments of consciousness, she thought _Hurry Doctor, Please!"_ and all went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wait what was that?" The Doctor asked as he felt a chill run down his back. "Hold on."

"Doc, what is it?" Book Binder asked.

The Doctor reached into one of his trench coat pockets and pulled out a little black wallet. "I got shomething on my pshychic paper." He said and balanced it on his hoof. It read 'Hurry Doctor, Please!.'

"What's that?"

"A message."

"Who from?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's Ditzy?"

"How?"

"Well my psychic paper show people what others want it to see."

"And how did Ditzy put a message on it?"

"No idea." The Doctor contemplated for a moment. "No time to think about it. We need to stop her upgrade."

"Right." Book Binder and the Doctor began their run to find Ditzy.

They weaved through corridors for a good five minutes before the Doctor said "Ugh, this is getting us nowhere!"

"We've been running for five minutes." Book Binder replied slightly annoyed.

"Well I'm impatient, and We need to find Ditzy NOW!" the Doctor yelled.

"Do you think I can just say 'transport to Cyberleader' and we just end up there like that?!" Book Binder retorted, then he noticed the Doctor's expression change to smirk. He then noticed the change in scenery.

"That works." He grinned.

"What happened Doc?"

"You didn't notice but we stopped in front of a transmat interface, which apparently has a vocal relay, rather convenient if you ask me. But, we should probably stop discussing this."

"Why?"

"Because we're probably about to be deleted by the small army of Cybers behind you."

Book Binder jumped around to see the Doctor was right. A cluster of maybe twenty Cyberponies stood in silence staring at them. "Oh." He said simply.

"Prisoners, prepare for Maximum Deletion." One said in that monotonic voice.

"Well, on any other occasion I would, but I don't quite feel like it today." The Doctor replied with a smile.

"Doc, don't taunt the enemy." Book Binder muttered.

"Ah, they're no threat. I was a little suspicious when they didn't delete us intermediately, but it makes sense now."

"How so?"

"Well it's obvious, in my universe they have different brains with different instincts, here the have pony brains, and they refuse to kill anything."

"Wait, your universe?"

"Long story, short time frame. Now, let her go."

"The Cyberleader must be upgraded." They all replied.

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"No. She doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"I could do this all day. No. She. Doesn't."

"Argument invalid, begin upgrade."

"I don't think so." Book binder spoke up. "You see you made one mistake when you half upgraded me. You gave me access to your whole mainframe and an understanding of this new technology. I've been hacking while the Doctor stalled."

"What do you mean?" a Cyber asked.

"Check your records for Book Binder."

"Book Binder, Male, Cyberleader."

"There it is."

"What?" the Doctor yelped.

"Why do you think I was so quiet?"

"I thought you were the strong silent type."

"No, look we can discuss this later. Now Cyber army, free her."

"Yes, Cyberleader." They droned. Then they marched into the upgrading chamber. A moment later they returned with Ditzy, still unconscious. "Transmat, take us back to Ponyville." And then the three were gone leaving the Cybers alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ditzy slowly lifted her head. "Doc?" she asked groggily.

"Careful now Ditzy. You're still heavily sedated." the Doctor said, from the bedside

"What happened, Where are the Cybers?"

"Gone." another voice chimed in, Book Binder.

"Where?"

"Drifting through space until they receive orders from me."

"Where are we?"

"Book Binder's house, until you recover."

She slowly opened her eyes. Her first thought was _Blue_. She was looking at the blue box the doctor appeared from sitting in the middle of the room.

"Doc, is it necessary to keep it inside my house?" Book Binder asked.

"Nah, but it makes a good center piece." The Doctor smiled. Book Binder rolled his eyes.

"I'm feeling good now Doc. No need to worry." Ditzy sat up and shook her head.

"You sure Ditzy, it's been a rather confusing day."

"I'm fine."

"All right. Well, Book Binder, you ready?" The Doctor turned toward him.

"What's that about?" Ditzy asked.

"I don't fit into this world anymore, Ditzy." He tapped the metal half of his face. "The Doctor promised to take me somewhere I'd be accepted."

"Where is that?"

"Yeah, Doc where is that?"

"I'm glad you asked. Get in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and I will explain."

The two looked t the box, and back at the Doctor. "Uh Doc," Book Binder started "Isn't it a little small for one pony, let alone three?"

"Go on." He smiled. Ditzy and Book Binder slowly approached the door. "Push the door." he added in an anticipated tone. Ditzy tenderly nudged the door open to reveal a large room. Their eyes widened. They darted in, circled the console and back out the door. Then they worked their way around the outside perimeter. Book Binder gave a crazy smile and rushed back in the T.A.R.D.I.S. "What do you think Ditzy?" he asked.

"It..." she started.

"Yes..." the Doctor's anticipation grew.

"It's..."

"Go on."

"It's smaller on the outside." she blurted out.

The Doctor's smile dropped. "What?"

"The outside, it's so much smaller."

"That's a first. Never mind." he trotted in the T.A.R.D.I.S. "First stop, the future." He pulled Ditzy in with him and shut the door. He walked up to the console and started fiddling with the instruments. It started whooshing and the center of the console started going up and down. "ALLONS-Y!" He yelled as they dematerialized from Book Binder's house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Here we are." The Doctor jumped out the door. "The year 2010, a thousand years in your future." Ditzy and Book Binder joined him.

"How are we here?" Ditzy asked.

"Well T.A.R.D.I.S. is a time machine and a space ship." she gave him a confused look. "Long story."

"Doc, what's that." Book Binder pointed at a floating platform.

"Some sort of hoverboard. That's cool."

"So this is my new home?"

"Yep."

"Where will I live?"

"Well, your old house is still here why not live there?"

"I don't know, I have a few bad memories there."

"Then what kept you there?" Ditzy asked.

"I know what it was." The Doctor chimed in.

"What was it?"

"Love."

"He was in love?"

"With his neighbor, Miss Heartstrings."

Book Binder blushed and avoided eye contact. "Yeah, well that won't work here. She's probably not around anymore."

The Doctor smiled "Well not her but..." he nodded toward the neighbor of Book Binder's old house.

"I can't believe it." He whispered to himself. There was a mare with a teal coat and a white mane walking out.

"She looks very similar to Lyra." Ditzy gasped.

"Well Doc," Book Binder turned toward the Doctor "This is it."

"Yeah, this is it."

"Thanks for everything." He smirked and cantered off to chat up the neighbor.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Ditzy asked.

"I don't know, but we have a time machine why don't we pop a few years into the future and see."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. five years in the future. "Here we are let's see what happened to ole' Book Binder." The Doctor smiled.

"Doc!" A voice called.

"Is that..." Ditzy started.

"Doctor!" Book Binder ran out of the blue.

The Doctor laughed. "Well, you're still metal."

"Irreversible process, Doc." he smirked.

"Yeah, I know. So, how's life?"

"I'm living."

"What about the neighbor?" Ditzy asked.

"Oh, her name was Lyra, Lyra Heartstrings III."

"What do you mean was?"

"It's now Lyra Binder." He smiled. Ditzy couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, tied the knot. Atta boy Binder."

"Yeah, well..."

"Daddy!" a voice called. "Did you find out what the sound was?"

"Yeah!" Book Binder replied. A foal with a teal coat and a blond mane ran out. "Oh, guys, this is my Daughter, Ditzy Binder."

"Hi." little Ditzy said.

"Guess who she's named after, Ditz." Book Binder smiled even wider.

Ditzy blushed a little. "Hi Ditzy." she said.

"And you're the Doctor." Little Ditzy said.

"Yes, that's me. Old Dad has been telling you stories hasn't he."

"He also writes books, too." she added cheerfully.

"Ah, a book about me, sounds interesting." the Doctor said. "I should read it sometime."

Ditzy and Book Binder rolled their eyes. "Anyways, Doc, why are you here?"

"Well, Ditzy and I decided to see what happened to you."

"When was the last time you saw me?"

"Oh, a few minutes ago when we dropped you off."

"Right, Time Machine."

"Yeah."

"Well, while you're here, want some dinner? Lyra's great cook."

"Sorry but Ditzy needs to get back home."

"Oh," He was a little disappointed "Well, it was nice seeing you again Doc, If you ever need anything you know where to find me."

"Don't worry, good bye Book Binder, and you too little Ditzy. Now come on let's get you home." He said to Ditzy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well Ditzy this is your stop." The Doctor stood in the T.A.R.D.I.S. door while Ditzy stood in front of her house

"Yeah..." she said.

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

"I guess it's time to leave."

"Yeah..."

"Unless you'd like to come along."

"Really?" she gasped.

"Yeah, I need somebo-pony to keep my company."

"Yes!"

"Great where to first?" He asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well this was a looooooong chapter and this ends the doctor arrives. probably should put a disclaimer because I own neither Doctor Who or My Little Pony. Anywho, read and review, and I'll see you next time.


	8. Apple Sickness part 1

Hope you had a good 4th, it put me on an unexpected hiatus. any who, I'm back again, so...Allons-y!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, Ditzy, the entirety of time and space, where to first?" The Doctor asked.

"Wh-what?" Ditzy was a little confused.

"Well, most people, after seeing my lifestyle usually want to stay, have a little adventure. Stuff like that." He explained.

"Do you just think I will go with a strange pony that almost got me killed?"

"Pretty much."

"That's crazy. I'm not following you to somewhere I could easily get killed."

"Fine, home it is. I swear, Ponies are so similar to humans yet so different." he grumbled as he started pressing buttons and pulling levers. then the T.A.R.D.I.S. pitched to one side as the time rotors started whining.

"Doc! What's happening?!"

"Someone just hijacked my TARDIS!"

"How?"

"I don't know but we're at the mercy of whoever's controlling it." The TARDIS shook as it bumped around the time vortex. And as suddenly as it started the shaking stopped. "I think we've landed." the Doctor sat up after falling from impact."

"Where?"

"I don't know...Let's find out." He trotted to the door and pulled it open to reveal... a brick wall a few feet in front of him. "Well that was rather anti-climactic."

"So...it's a wall."

"Yep. A boring wall, usually, I land facing something interesting, but for the first time in this universe that I travel, I end up looking at a brick wall."

"Stop your complaining, We can still go out and look."

"I know." They exited the TARDIS.

"Doctor, this looks like Canterlot."

"The capital city, huh, so why is there a covered wagon?" He pointed at a wagon parked in the street.

"I don't know, Doc maybe it's...Doctor? Doctor?!" Ditzy noticed that he was already on his way over to talk to a young mare packing the wagon. "Hey! Wait up!" he called out to him.

The Doctor walked right up to the young Mare. He studied her for a moment. She had a light green coat and yellow eyes. Her mane a light blonde and done in intricate braids. Then he spoke. "Hello there, I'm the Doctor and this is Ditzy." He gestured to her. "Not to intrude but, what is happening here?"

"Oh, it's the greatest thing, Princess Celestia just gave my family land to start an orchard." She replied in a sort of county drawl.

"Ah, apples..." he leaned over to Ditzy. "A bit rubbish in my opinion, I prefer Bananas, always carry a banana, especially to a party."

"Doctor..." she warned.

"Right anyways, this orchard, why did the princess offer you land?"

"My family has a great amount of seeds for apple trees and Princess Celestia was impressed that she insisted on givin' us the land."

"Ah, so where is this land exactly?"

"If i'm told correctly, it's on the edge of the Everfree Forest."

"Doc, that's where Ponyville is." Ditzy said.

"Well, Ditzy..." He started.

"Ponyville, never heard of it." The mare interrupted.

"Oh, just a place, not important, forget she said that. This orchard sounds like it could be amazing, how about two farmhoofs?" The Doctor asked.

"Well it's not up to me, you'd have to ask..."

"Granny!" someone called. An older mare with a cream colored coat and a red and pink mane tied in a blue ribbon walked around the wagon. "There you are, is the wagon packed?"

"Yes, Ma." she replied.

"Good."

"Hey, Ma, where's pa? These nice folk are lookin' to be farmhooves."

"Isn't that nice, your father's inventoryin' the seeds in the wagon."

"Someone call?" A stallion stuck his head out the wagons cover.

"Ah, yes, hello! I'm the Doctor, this is Ditzy. We're looking to be farmhoofs." The Doctor grinned.

"Really?" he asked. "D'ya have any experience?"

"Not at all." Ditzy chimed in.

"And you're asking to be our farmhoofs?"

"I did mention that, didn't I?" the Doctor pondered.

"Uh, you folks are hired?" the stallion scratched his head. "I'm Pokey Oats. This is my wife Sew n' Sow, and you already know Granny."

"Ah yes, nice to meet you, I'm the Doct...oh wait I already said that."

"Yeah...Look I've gotta finish sortin' these seeds, then we're hittin' the road. Just pack you're stuff in the last wagon and we'll be ready ta go." He said before reentering the covered wagon.

"Well, that was easy, Doc. Why'd he even hire us?" Ditzy asked.

"Well, I am pretty convincing."

"And why are we doing this anyways? Do you think this'll lead to the thingy that brought the TARDIS here."

"Maybe, maybe not, I usually attract danger." He replied, "Uh Mr. Oaks, We need some help moving my box."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, if'n you don't mind my askin', but what are you a doctor of?" Granny asked. They were all sitting in the last wagon with the TARDIS.

"Well, how do I put this? Let's just say for arguments sake, everything. I'm a Doctor of everything."

"How so?"

"Uh, it's an honorary doctorate. I'm what you would call a Jack of all Trades."

"And this box?"

"It's all my doctor-ish stuff."

"But..."

"You're rather filled with questions, aren't you?"

"Well, you two seem so strange. Like you know somthin' my family don't."

"Yeah, I've been told I'm like that."

"Granny!" a voice called from outside the wagon "Famly Meetin'!"

"Gotta go, y'all stay comfy, I'll be right back." she jumped out and trotted away.

"Doctor, this is crazy. We're getting involved in the past." Ditzy said.

"So...?"

"Doctor, I know Granny Smith, I deliver her mail, when I don't get it wrong." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that last bit?"

"Nothing. But Doc, when we get back to our time wouldn't she recognize us?"

"I don't know. Besides, Ditzy, I tend to focus on the present, even if it is also the past."

"But, she didn't recognize me back before I met you."

"Well, the future can be re-written. You ponies think that time is a strict progression from cause to effect, but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjunctive viewpoint, it's more like a big...ball of...wibbly-wobbly...timey-wimey...stuff."

"I don't understand."

"Good, that makes it even more fun."

"Hey, you two, we're here! Time to unload!"

"Oh good, Ditzy, help me get the TARDIS off the wagon."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Okay, here's a good place to stop, so I've decided that instead of making long chapters, as I was planning, I would make short chapters, Serial style (Classic who anyone) and it would be more manageable for my busy schedule. So RnR and see you next chapter. Allons-y! (a total lack of this word in this chap)


	9. Apple Sickness part 2

Hello, I am back after some school related hiatus, but I am back. Anyways, let's get back to the story. Allons-y!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"There, the TARDIS will be perfectly fine right here next to this tree." the Doctor said as he patted the side of his box.

"Doctor, how are you going to remember which tree you left it by?" Ditzy asked.

"It's this one, with the bark and the leaves. I will definitely remember which tree it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now let's see if we can find out who messed with you." He patted the TARDIS' side again.

"Do you two need to be alone?"

The Doctor's smile dropped for a second as he blushed. "Uh...any who, so we know that the TARDIS was brought here, and it never lands without a reason. Something must be happening."

"What do you think it is Doctor?"

"I have no idea." He started walking back to the farm site. "But, I think it has something to do with the founding of Ponyville. Why else would we land here?"

"I thought you said we were taken control of?"

"No the TARDIS doesn't always land where I want it to, but it always lands where I'm needed."

"But...but...Why?"

"I don't know, she can't talk."

"What do you mean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a voice I hear in there. It sounds like-" She was cut off mid sentence.

"Doctor, Miss Do. Would you mind lending us a hoof, buildin' the house? We need to set up before sun down." Pokey called as they approached the site.

"Right, yes, Ditzy we shall help them." the Doctor said accenting every syllable.

"Why are you talking like that Doctor?" Ditzy asked.

"I don't know..." he trailed off. "Any ways, Mr. Oats we will take the south wall, and have it up in a snap. Come on Ditzy." He trotted off before anyone could argue.

"Sorry about him, he's a little strange but he always does what he says." Ditzy added before running off after the Doctor. She found the doctor driving screws at top speed with his sonic.

"Ah, Ditssy, you're here. Can you put the next piece of wood on the wall and put a shcrew to it sho I can Shonic it?" Ditzy did as he said.

"You should use your hooves, Doctor. That can't be good for your teeth." a concerned look crossed her face.

"I'm no good wif hoovesh. I'm ushed to fingersh and aposhable thumbsh." he grinned around the sonic

"What?"

"Nothing. There we go, the walls already halfway done."

Ditzy looked down and realized that in fact they were halfway done. "That thing is fast."

"Of course it is. Haven't you ever been bored and had a lot of shelves to put up?"

"No"

"Well...It could happen."

"I highly doubt that."

"Nah, it could hap-" he was cut off as Granny peeked around the corner. "Ah young Granny! How's it going?" He smiled.

"Y'all work fast." She said staring at the half finished wall.

"Like I said, fast workers." The Doctor added with a smirk.

"Are all ponies like that in Trottingham?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course." he leaned over to Ditzy. "What's Trottingham?"

"An old pony town where everyone talks like you."

"Wait Trottingham, like Nottingham." He stifled a laugh.

"Nottingham?" Granny asked.

"Nothing you need worry about. Anyways, is there something strange going on?" the Doctor asked

"What?"

"You know, strange lights in the sky, disappearances, strange creatures never seen before?"

"No, nothing but the Everfree Forest creatures."

"But, something should be going on."

"No nothing Doc."

"You sure."

"Doctor..." Ditzy warned.

"Right, so...nothing?"

"Nothing. Doctor." Ditzy growled.

"That's odd. The TARDIS must have had a reason to go haywire and land here."

"Is that what you call your box?" Granny asked.

"Oh, uh, forget I said that. This wall won't build itself. Well, it could, but not here."

"You're definitely a strange Pony."

"Thank you." The Doctor started handing Ditzy wood. "Fly up and put those on top, please."

"Okay." She smiled as she flew up.

"Right, I should go help Pa." Granny said as she started walking back around to the front of the house.

"Doctor you need to be a bit more careful with what you say around them. Granny is taking notice."

"Nah, they'll be fine. I think that the TARDIS may have just crashed here without any-" He was cut off by a scream. "Or maybe not, Ditzy?"

"Yes"

"Allons-y!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Okay it's ready. I think the story is going in the right direction. Anyways RnR and always stay classy. Allons-y!


	10. Apple Sickness part 3

Okay, I'm back. Look sometimes gets in the way so don't get mad at me. Anyways I have had enough time figure out the overall plan of this, shall I say season, run of thirteen, etc. Hopefully I can get this story finished before New Years. Enough boring stuff, Allons-y!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright, I'm here. What seems to be wrong?" The Doctor grinned, receiving a few strange looks from the others. The brothers Happy Trails and Prairie Tune were huffing from a run.

"A-a Monster" Granny interjected. "They saw somethin' that scared 'em somethin' fierce."

"Ooh, monster. Brilliant."

"Doctor..." Ditzy warned.

"Right, So...Tell me, what monster did you two see?"

"No idea...I've never...seen a matter of creature like that." Prairie Tune puffed.

"Interesting, tell me all you know about it."

"All I know is we were foragin', and then we smelled this awful odor. Next thing We know there's a huge dark critter in front of us. It gave a deafenin' roar, but we were runnin' by then." Happy Trails added.

"Hmm, terrible odor and loud roar. No definitive features. Did it attack you?"

"Nah, I'm alright." Happy Trails said.

Prairie Tune shifted from hoof to hoof. "Well, I...uh...got a little scratched."

"Really, let me see."

"It's just a scratch."

"I just need to make sure you are fine. I am a Doctor after all." He held out his left front leg for the Doctor to examine. "Hmm, clean?" The Doctor was surprised.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Granny asked.

"Oh, uh, yes. Really good." the Doctor said as he wrapped up Prairie Tune's leg. "Well, I need to put this bandage back in my...Box. Come along Ditzy." He trotted off.

She rushed after him. "Doctor why are we going to the TARDIS?"

"I need run test on the readings from that cut."

"But you just looked at it."

"I'm very good with my sonic." he grinned.

"But it's clean." She said as they reached the TARDIS.

"Yes, but a cut free of germs, especially from a wild animal, is impossible."

"Okay, so a lack of germs is bad?" She asked as the Doctor started analyzing at the console.

"Yes. The sonic can pick up all diseases. Well, most diseases. Well...anyways there were none of the know pathogens the sonic can detect."

"So?"

"So, we either have a neat freak monster..."

"Or there is a disease the sonic can find."

"Exactly, the TARDIS can figure out any harmful microbes that could be in his system. But it will take a few hours. I need you to keep an eye on Prairie and I will look out for the monster."

"Okay. What should I look for?"

"Any symptoms for any Pony diseases."

"Wait, what do you mean Pony diseases?"

"Diseases that ponies get."

"You act like you aren't a pony."

The Doctor said nothing.

"Doctor, you are pony, aren't you?"

"No" he sighed "I'm not. I'm an alien."

"But, but, you look like a pony."

"You look Time Lord."

"Time...Lord?"

"It's what I am, I think. That or this world's equivalent."

"Why do you keep saying this world?"

"Well...I don't know? I was leaving Victorian London-"

"Where's that?"

"England."

"Where's that?"

"Earth."

"That was one of Equestrias original names."

"Maybe so, but I think I am in a different universe."

"I don't understand"

"Neither do I. Travel between dimensions should be impossible, but the TARDIS' cloister bells started ringing. I couldn't figure out what set them off. Next thing I know is that the TARDIS is crashing about. I got knocked out when a big jolt sent me flying into the console. When I come to, I am an equine, I assumed regeneration, but I felt the same as before which can't happen in regeneration. I checked the TARDIS for a location, but it wouldn't give me the name of any place I'd heard of, and there are very few places I haven't heard of."

"I'm confused."

"Not as much as I." The console started beeping. "What?"

"What is it, Doctor?"

"You couldn't have finished so soon." He pulled a pair of rectangular glasses and put them on. "Hmm..."

"What does it say?"

"This isn't good."

"What?"

"He has a deadly poison in his system, if i can't work out an antidote...He has six days to live."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, that is is bad. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. RnR and Allons-y!


	11. Apple Sickness part 4

I am still alive guys, so cancel your search parties. I'm going to level with you people, a few keys on my keyboard aren't working so my typing is slow, but i will not let it stop me. Allons-y!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Doctor... What do you mean he has six days to live?"

"Well..." He gave her an uncomfortable glance. "Whatever he met in the woods appears to have a whopper of a defense mechanism. Fascinating really."

"Doctor!"

"Right! So we have a toxin and the TARDIS is calculating an antidote. All we need to do is wait."

"But Doctor we need to tell them!" Ditzy argued.

"Ditzy, we can't tell them," he pulled off the glasses "The fear would increase their heart rate, speeding up the process. The fear would literally kill them."

"Then what do we do?" She asked.

"We put on a brave face. Come on Ditzy." He trotted out the door with Ditzy in tow. "We need to keep them oblivious until we can make an antidote."

"Okay Doctor." They continued out of the woods, unaware they were being watched.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where'd y'all disappear off to?" Granny asked.

"Oh, you know, a walk. I love a good walk. Good for the body and the mind." he grinned. "So how are your brothers?"

"Fine, why you ask?"

"No reason."

The rest of the day was uneventful.

"Well, other than this morning, today was uneventful." The Doctor sighed.

"I think that's a good thing." Ditzy smiled as they sat at the dinner table.

"Yeah." He returned her smile.

Everyone else joined them moments later as Sew n' Sew finished cooking. "Soups on everypony!" she called. This warranted a snicker from the Doctor. Ditzy rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend's antics. Dinner went by without a problem and a lengthy discussion about why pears are terrible, followed by a debate over which is better, apples or bananas.

"I understand that but, bananas are a good source of potassium, I've been to many parties where having a banana came in handy!" he stated.

"Doctor, I think you won." Ditzy giggled. Suddenly the sonic screwdriver emitted a noise.

"What was that?" Pokey asked.

"Dunno? Ditzy and I will check it out. Come along." He half-walked half-galloped out the door.

"Doctor, that was the sonic, what did it mean?"

"Antidote recipe is ready. We need to go to the TARDIS and make it." He explained as they started into the forest. "The sooner the better. Ah here we are!" He exclaimed as they rounded the tree to the TARDIS. But right before they could open the door they heard a twig snap behind them.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have followed y'all!" Granny cried as they turned around.

"It's alright, but you're right about following us, what if whatever attacked your brothers found us?"

"Doctor, I think it did." Ditzy added shakily. He turned to find himself face to face with a large wolf made of wood.

"Oh, so it has. Ditzy, get Granny in the TARDIS."

"What about you?"

"I'm about to do something incredibly stupid. Oi, Lumber brain!" He ran off Timberwolf close behind.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I-it's..." Granny stammered.

"Take your time." Ditzy smiled.

"It's bigger on the inside!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That is a good stopping point. RnR and see you next time.


	12. Apple Sickness part 5

Woo! Two days in a row. I'm on a roll. Enough patting myself on the back, Allons-y!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's impossible!" Granny cried.

"I felt the same at first. But it's really real." Ditzy replied.

"Is it some sorta magic, cause I ain't ever heard of no spell like this or any unicorn powerful enough. I don't think Celestia herself could do a spell this powerful."

"Actually..." The Doctor ran in the door "It's science, Time Lord science to be exact."

"Time Lord?" Granny asked.

"It's a long story." Ditzy added. The Doctor pulled out his glasses and pulled the monitor over to him. "What's it say Doctor?"

"The antidote is an enzyme found in... zap apples? What are zap apples? That doesn't sound like a real fruit!" he exclaimed.

"Zap apples are popular in Ponyville. They have been since Gra-" The Doctor cut her off.

"You shouldn't talk about the future Ditzy." He whispered, nodding at Granny. "Can't give her too much foresight."

"I ain't heard of any fruit called that, maybe we can find it in the forest." she offered. The Doctor glanced at Ditzy, she nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Well I lost the Timberwolf, but we need to hurry before it returns. Allons-y!" He trotted out the door.

"Why does he say that?" Granny asked.

"No idea." she replied."

"Well, what's it mean?"

"No idea."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They joined him outside a moment later. "Old lumber head is nowhere to be seen, so that's good. Any idea what this 'zap apple' thing look like." He asked as they started off into the forest.

"They look like an apple, but they are a bit thinner." Ditzy explained.

"That's it?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh and they are rainbow colored, and have lightning bolt shaped stem."

"Really? Naturally? Brilliant, I'd love to see one now, this world, so fascinating." He beamed.

"Uh, Miss Doo? These apples look somthin' like that?" Granny pointed at a tree filled with the most beautiful fruits ever seen.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" The Doctor picked an apple off the tree and examined it up close. "I will never get tired of this. You know, things like this are why i still travel, Ditzy! All these wonders, all over the universe. Say do you smell that?" They didn't have long to think before hearing a low guttural growl. Three Timberwolves emerged from the forest. "Well Ditzy, you know the drill. Run!" They took off, speeding away from the clearing, wolves in close pursuit.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That is a good stopping point. RnR and see you next time.


	13. Apple Sickness part 6

Day three! Allons-y! (Yay! it rhymes!)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We can't shake 'em!" Granny cried.

"Doctor! Use the sonic!" Ditzy called.

"It won't work!" He replied.

"What?!"

"The sonic won't work!"

"Why?"

The Doctor hesitated. "It doesn't do wood...yet..."

"What do you mean it doesn't do wood?!"

"I don't know, I've been meaning to fix it, can we argue later?!" He ducked under a low branch. They had run through the forest for a while, close to the point of being lost. "I think we went in the wrong direction!"

"No wait! I see light!" Granny exclaimed.

"Doctor, the house, we need to make noise! A lot of noise!" Ditzy explained.

"Of course! They're wild animals! Noise must terrify them!" They burst through the treeline into the clearing where the homestead had been built. The Doctor grabbed a large branch and started beating on the large dinner pot. The wolves growled and shook their heads, irritated by the noise an retreated into the forest.

Pokey Oats burst out the front door. "What the hay is goin' on?!"

"It was Timberwolves!" Ditzy blurted out.

"What are Timberwolves?" Sew n' Sew asked as she stepped out the door.

"Wolves made of wood. Living wood. It's what attacked Prairie Tune and Happy Trails." The Doctor spit out the stick as he explained.

"Well are y'all alright" Pokey asked. "Granny I told y'all the forest ain't safe to go into."

"Sorry Pa..." she looked down at her hooves.

"No Pokey, It's my fault, I went into the forest and she was a little curious, it's no reason to punish her." The Doctor explained.

"Alright, everypony, it's been a long night, maybe we should all hit the hay." Sew n' Sew offered.

"Right! That's a good idea, sleep!" The Doctor grinned "Everyone, to bed, come on, Allons-y!" After receiving a few strange looks, everyone had gone to bed. "Ditzy, do you still have the apple?" He murmured.

"You never gave me the apple."

"No? I tossed it to you during the chase. Right before we saw the light."

"I never saw the apple."

The Doctor rushed into the forest, Ditzy followed. "No!" He came to a stop in front of a pile of crushed apple. "The antidote! We'll never find the tree again!"

"Doctor, it's alright. Look, there's a seed."

"What's the point? It wouldn't even sprout by the time the poison kicks in."

"I think it's time I explain some things to you." she smiled.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"But how?!" The Doctor asked.

"Magic." Ditzy giggled.

"But, that's not a proper explanation!" The Doctor was starting to sulk.

"That's only explanation anypony ever says." she tried to not start laughing, but she found the Doctor's curiosity hilarious. "Are you really gonna get upset over this, it's just the way zap apples grow."

"But, there has to be a more scientific explanation. I must figure it out."

Ditzy stifled her laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is."

The Doctor started sulking again. Ditzy smiled at this.

"We should tell Granny."

"Fine..." They walked into the house as the sun started to rise. Granny was leaving her room at the same time. "Ah, Granny! How are yo- why is your bonnet around your neck?" The Doctor tilted his head.

"No reason..." she muttered.

"Granny...what's wrong?"

She stood still for a while, head hung low. She reached up and pulled her bonnet aside, revealing a bandage. "I got it from the wolves last night."

The Doctor glared at her. "Why didn't you tell me."

"I was scared..." she trailed off "Is it true? About the poison?"

The Doctor's glare intensified. "Yes."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That was an emotional roller coaster just typing, hope you enjoyed. RnR and see you next time.


	14. Apple Sickness part 7

Day four! I feel I'm on a real roll now! Who needs sleep! Give my an A! Give me two Ls! Give me an Ons-y! Allons-y!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ditzy, you stay here with Granny and start an orchard. I'm going to find that tree." The Doctor stated firmly as he started to head out the door.

"But, Doctor, you don't know where the tree is." Ditzy argued.

"I've got to try Ditzy. I can't let this happen, not on my watch." He then abruptly marched out the front door and into the forest.

"C'mon Miss Doo, we need to prepare the orchard." Granny sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Doctor was well into the forest. "I think that tree looks familiar. Did I already pass through here?" He asked himself. "No, I don't think I did...but maybe I did. Oh! This is hopeless! I'll never find that tree. He kicked a tree beside him. Something fell on his head. "Ack!" He cried as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Then he looked down at what had hit him. A zap apple lay at his hooves. "Or maybe I'd get lucky..." He muttered to himself. "Now, how am I going to get more apples? Ugh what I wouldn't give to be my old self, I could have jumped up and grabbed one. Out of the question when I'm like this though." He knocked his head against the tree in an effort to loosen ideas. More apples fell around him. "Of course! The apples on this world have weak stems! A well placed kick could empty an entire tree! Oh, Ditzy, you are brilliant." He grinned. "How to do this though?" He pondered. "Well, when in Rome..." He turned around, facing away from the tree. Then he bucked his back legs with all his might. His hooves struck the tree with a loud clap. The tree shook, apples fell, the Doctor's hind legs were sore. "Ow!" He hissed "Future notice, bucking hurts." He started picking up apples and tossing them into his pockets. "But it definitely does the trick!" He smiled at his achievement as he trotted off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"When do you think the Doctor's gonna get back?" Granny asked, surveying the evenly spaced holes they had dug for the orchard.

"He'll be back soon, I'm sure." Ditzy assured her. "Hopefully he found the tree."

"Oh, he found it." A voice behind them said. "He also knocked it clean. Oh you should have seen it Ditzy! One kick, all these apples in one kick! Well... I say all, most, but still."

Ditzy couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "So, great Applebucker, where are the apples?" She grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" He reached back and turned his pockets out. A moment later, almost a half a bushel lay at his hooves.

Granny's eyes widened with surprise "H-how?"

"My pockets are bigger on the inside." He smirked.

"I give up on y'all, you ain't ever gonna make sense."

"Thank you. Now eat this." He shoved an apple in her mouth. "You know the old saying! An apple a day... Never mind that now."

Granny took a bite out of apple. Her eyes lit up immediately. "Sweet Celestia! That's a darn good apple!" She spit out a seed, which landed into a hole below the Doctor.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling. The Doctor looked down in time to see leaves, leaves everywhere. He was in a tree. He struggled to get out of the tree. He fell flat on his back. "Today is not my day..." He croaked. "Oh! Look at that! Oh, that's brilliant." The tree had grown full size, apples and all. "Absolutely brilliant!"

"I ain't ever seen magic like that before." Granny said in awe.

There were murmurs of quiet surprise behind them. "How in the hay..." Pokey Oats eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head. "Where'd that tree come from."

"A seed my agriculturally enlightened friend." The Doctor had a wide smile now

"B-but how?"

"Magic." The Doctor stated. "I still don't approve of that explanation." He whispered in Ditzy's ear. "Now! We need more trees like this. So start eating these apples and spit the seeds in the holes. Careful of the growing, you'll end up on top in a moment." He started tossing apples around to the family.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Before long, they had a full orchard. The Doctor, Ditzy, and Granny sat on a hill overlooking the new orchard. "It's really something, isn't it Doctor?" Ditzy sighed.

"It's more than something, it defies everything I knew. Where I came from, things like this had an explanation. But, here...it's just brilliant! You're brilliant. Everything about this universe..." The Doctor explained.

"Is brilliant." Ditzy finished.

"Oh yes."

"Is now a good time to ask what y'all are talking about?"

"Granny, I don't think you need to know everything. You are a clever young filly, but my life is very confusing, even to me. Trust me on this."

"Please just one thing?"

The Doctor sighed. " My machine, remember my machine?"

"The impossible box?"

"Yes, it's called the TARDIS, that's time and relative dimensions in space. It's a time machine."

"Y'all traveled in time?"

"Yes."

"Are you from the past or future?"

"Sorry that's all I can tell you, but I promise, one day if we meet again, I will tell you more."

"Is that an excuse to not tell me all ya know?"

"Uh... Oh look at the time! It's getting late you should head home. We have to get going anyways."

"You're not staying, we could use the help."

"Sorry, I have to get her home." He nodded at Ditzy. "Just tell your Father we were called back to Canterlot by order of the Princess."

"Well, I guess this is Goodbye Doctor."

"Yeah, but don't get all mushy on me. You're too tough for that. Good luck with your strange magic apples." He chuckled. "Goodbye Granny Smith."

"Goodbye Doctor... You know you never gave us a name."

"I told you it's just Doctor. Come on Ditzy." They headed off in their separate directions.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"There all's well that ends well. According to you, Granny Smith goes on to start the Apple family and a Sweet Apple Acres, not to mention settlement of Ponyville." The Doctor rounded the console.

"Though there's one other thing." Ditzy mentioned. "Why did we land here in the first place."

"Uh, never mind that, it was nothing."

"Did you land here on purpose? After I wanted to go home?" She was starting to get angry.

"No, no, not at all. It's just..." He took a deep breath "I'm not used to having hooves or being a pony in general. I can fly this thing like a pro with hands, well...not like a pro but, anyways..." He took another deep breath. "You were really helpful, I don't understand how things function in this universe. I haven't even had time to learn the history. I need somebody to guide me, I need you, Ditzy."

Ditzy was shocked, in all her life, no one had needed her as he did. "Doctor, why didn't you say something before."

"I am used to being the smart one, the one who is looked to for advice and guidance. Now it's someone else's turn and I don't know what to do."

"It's alright Doctor, besides after what happened the past few days, I've decided I'll stay with you. You are...well...brilliant!" She smiled.

The Doctor smiled back, "Thank you Ditzy. So, let's see if we can get to your time, I need to learn some history." He threw a lever and the time rotor started moving. The TARDIS started wheezing. "Allons-y!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Okay, I really don't like doing these mushy parts but...charter development is important. So I'll suck it up, anyways, that is the end of Apple Sickness, I hope you enjoyed. RnR and see you next time.


	15. A Learning Experience

Okay, this is a shorter story that will lead into another idea I had. Also, if you have an idea or questions for me at my forum: Doctor Whooves Forum! Allons-y!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And this should be the last of the books." The Doctor dropped the load of book he had been carrying. The console room of the TARDIS had become more of a small library.

"Doctor, are you sure you can read all these books?" Ditzy asked.

"Oh yeah!" He grinned. "It'll take about two hours. Three at most."

"I'm not even going to ask, I think if I do, you'll give me a long, impossible to understand explanation."

"Yep, sounds about right." He smirked as he pulled the first book off the top of the first stack. He started flipping through it rapidly. "And done!" He slammed the book closed. "A bit dull, but what should I expect from a book on the history of horseshoe making? Moving on." He pulled off the next book.

"I'm going to go get food." Ditzy said, feeling bored. "Maybe some muffins?" She asked.

"Uh...sure. Muffins, love muffins. Mind you I prefer banana over blueberry."

"Alright." Ditzy smiled. She went to the door and pulled it open. It was raining. "Oh, I forgot it's supposed to rain today." She turned back. "Do you have an umbrella?"

"Not since my seventh face." He stated distantly as he flipped through another book. "Just take my jacket. He nodded at the coral pillar beside her. "Careful though! I got that jacket from Janis Joplin! I suppose I could get a new one, but I'd prefer not to."

Ditzy pretended not to notice him talking about having other faces or ponies she had never heard of, if they were ponies. "Okay, thank you?" She wasn't a great pretender. "I'll take good care of it." She pulled the large coat over her back and put her front legs through the sleeves. Even for a large coat, it was big on her. It's sleeves nearly dragged the ground and the tail dragged behind her. It felt like a blanket. The Doctor was still nose deep in a book, he was on his fifth book now, a book about vegetables. "What do you think?" She asked.

The Doctor looked up and tried not to laugh. "It's a little big, innit?"

She smiled. Then an idea popped in her head. "Oh, it's not that bad, well... I say not that bad..." She said in an accent almost the same as the Doctor. "I don't know I kind of like it. I'm the Doctor. Allons-y! Sonic Screwdriver! Aliens!"

He went dead silent for a moment. Then they both bust out laughing. "Not bad." He sighed "Not bad at all."

"Well, I better run, aliens might steal the muffins!" She added in the accent. She pulled the door open and trotted out into the rain.

The Doctor slowly stopped laughing. He turned back to his new book.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm back!" Ditzy called, walking into the TARDIS. "I've got muffins!" She reached into the pocket of the coat and pulled out a muffin basket. "These pockets are great! I could hold like ten baskets of muffins!"

"That's nice..." The Doctor replied in a daze. He was halfway through all the books.

"I wish I could read that fast." She said dropping the basket in front of him.

"Oh muffins! Did you get banana?"

"Yes Doctor." She replied.

"You are great." He smiled as he picked up a muffin. He pulled up his next book. And started flipping while eating. Suddenly he stopped and almost choked on his muffin. "What?!"

"Doctor, what is it?"

"No, that can't be right. That can't be him!"

"Who is it Doctor?"

He gave her a terrified look. "The Master!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, a thousand years or so from now there is a secret society, the Order of Discord. A shrewd and frankly misinformed group of radicalists who basically caused all sorts of trouble. They were led by this Stallion." He showed a picture on the TARDIS monitor of a cloaked pony. He had a grey coat and jet black hair with a goatee to match. "That is the order's High Master. But I know him, he's from my universe, a Time Lord like myself, but he's absolutely mad. He wants to rule the universe."

"But if he's from your universe, how'd he end up here?"

"I don't know, the same way I ended up here, but here's the real mystery, he's younger than when I last saw him. Somehow he will get back to my universe."

"I'm confused..."

"Me too... I wonder..."

"Doctor, what are you thinking?"

"What are his plans?"

"Doctor! You can't be serious!"

"What?"

"You said he's dangerous! You can't trust him!"

"Ditzy, I've got to try."

"But-"

"Ditzy, please, just trust me."

"I'm going to regret this..."

"Ditzy, I can handle him, he's my friend. Yes I know we have strange friendship."

Ditzy sighed.

"Thank you. Alright! Let's get to the future. You wanna say it?"

She smiled. "Allons-y?"

"Allons-y!" He threw the throttle and the time rotor sprang to life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok for a mini story, it's alright, I'm satisfied. Any ways RnR and see you in the next one.


	16. Doctor Doo part 1

I'll be honest, I'm excited about this story. It's like one of my favorite ideas i came up with for this story. No more dilly dallying. Allons-y!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The TARDIS landed with a dull thud. The Doctor stuck his head out the door. "Ah! Here we are, a thousand years in your future."

"Is it safe for me to be here?"

"Of course! Just don't tell anyone back home." He grinned.

"Don't forget why we're here."

"The Master, don't worry, I didn't forget."

"How are we going to find him?"

"I have no idea. Just walk around like you own the place." He started off into the city. Canterlot had changed. Chariots were zooming around with out Pegasi.

"Ditzy Doo, welcome to New Canterlot!"

"New?"

"Yeah... Don't ask."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So in my experience, if we act like tourists, one of us will get kidnapped." He explained as they milled bout through an open air market.

"How often does this happen?" she asked.

"More often than I would like." he replied.

"I'm kind of nervous, Doctor."

"You'll be fine, I promise." He reassured her. "Let's just browse." He wished he could put an arm around her.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Doctor and Ditzy had been browsing for a while with no luck. "Doctor, I don't think it's working."

"It's not. Oh well, might as well pass the time with a story." He started talking about ponies Ditzy had never heard of and places she'd never been to. She tried to pay attention but her thoughts strayed off to bad things that might happen. She barely noticed when some pony pulled her into an alley.

"...and there i am in my jim-jams, fighting an alien. It was very..." his smile dropped when he realized he was alone. "Ditzy? Ditzy?!" He'd lost her again.

"Doctor!" he heard in the distance. He ran off to rescue Ditzy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ditzy had no idea where she was. It was dark. Suddenly there was a voice. It was a low harsh voice. "Don't worry my dear. The Doctor will be here soon."

"Who are you?" she asked, though she already knew.

"I'm sure your friend already told you." The lights came on suddenly. Ditzy squeezed her eyes closed at this. When she opened them. She saw the stallion from the photo standing in front of her. "I'm the Master."

"What do you want?"

"The Doctor my dear. Namely his regenerations."

"I don't understand."

"In due time, my dear, in due time. I know you are with him."

"How."

"That is a men's jacket. Not very common in this universe. And your covered in artron energy." He explained.

"He'll never help you." She retorted.

"No, but he thinks I can help him, and now I have his companion, he has no choice but come to me."

Ditzy pretended not to be afraid. "You won't win."

"Oh, but, my dear, I already have." He started out the door behind him. "Connect her to the machine." Then she was plunged into darkness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Doctor was at a loss. He couldn't find her. But he wasn't giving up.

"Hello Doctor." A voice behind him said.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Without turning around he uttered a single word "Master."

"This is a moment I've been waiting all my lives for."

"Give her back!"

"Give me what I want."

"Not until Ditzy is safe."

"Oh Doctor must you make this difficult?"

He said nothing, he glared intensely at the Master.

"I guess we will go 'the hard way' Doctor."

"What do you mean."

"Follow me, and don't try anything."

The Doctor gritted his teeth. He grudgingly followed the Time Lord into a near by warehouse.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Stop there, Doctor." The Master ordered. A single line of lights illuminated a narrow line of sight. "Bind him!" The Master called.

Suddenly the Doctor was surrounded by a force field. "What is this?"

"My bargaining chip." The Master stated. "Lights!" He commanded.

The lights came on. The Doctor was blinded for a moment. Then he saw everything. Ditzy lay in a pile surrounded by four pillars. The Doctor's hear dropped when he realized what he was seeing. "What are you doing with that psychograft?"

"What do you think, Doctor?"

"You're going to put yourself into her and endanger her? You realize that could kill you?"

"Oh, nice try but no. Getting your regenerations has proven to be difficult when you have time to think. But what if you weren't ther to think?"

"What does that mean? Tell me what that means?!" He demanded."This particular Psychograft is modified. How, you ask? It keeps the body alive in a vegetative state. Simply put, the lights are on but nobody is home."

The Doctor's hearts sank. "No, you can't do that!"

"Oh but I can. I'll take your body back with me to our universe and extract your remaining regenerations."

The Doctor glared more intensely.

"Oh don't be like that, I'm letting you live. You will have the rest of her life and a TARDIS. I know you don't know how to get back."

"Master, please. Let her go back to her time, leave her be and I'll go willingly."

"Doctor, I know your track record, you'll defy me the moment we cross over." He pulled a remote out of his robe. "Say goodbye to your regenerations Doctor." He pressed the button.

The Doctor let out a cry of anguish, and blacked out. He could feel nothing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And here's a great place to stop, okay not my best work but the Doctor is a bit awkward right now, so am I. I'm trying. Anyhoo RnR and I'll see you next time.


	17. Doctor Doo part 2

Alright, here we go, this is going to get weird. Allons-y!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Suddenly the Doctor's eyes shot open. He was blinded by the lights. His head was spinning and he couldn't remember where he was. His jacket pooled around him. He struggled to his hooves. He let out a soft grunt. He looked at his surroundings, he was alone in an old warehouse. "Ditzy!" He called. Her slapped his front hoof over his mouth. That wasn't his voice. "Hello..." He tested. The voice was familiar. "Oh, what did I do? Did I regenerate?" His head was swimming. His memories were returning. "I'm in New Canterlot... Looking for the Master... He...kidnapped Ditzy!" He remembered vividly now "He used a Psychograft to remove me from my body, and put me-" he galloped over to a shiny peice of metal laying on the floor. He stared into his eyes, but they weren't his. Instead of his blue eyes, he was looking into the yellow crossed eyes of Ditzy Doo. "Oh Ditzy..." He sighed. "I shouldn't have chased him. You were right." He sat there waiting for a response. It never came. "I will fix this. I promised you everything would be alright and I intend on keeping that promise. How though?" He was stumped. His stomach growled, catching him off guard. He forgot about the metabolism of a pony, especially that of a Pegasus. He needed food. There were muffins in the TARDIS..."Of course! The TARDIS! Oh, I am thick! I could track the Master using the..." He stopped for a moment "I can't remember what it's called, oh Ditzy, some cowboys have been in here. Not to worry though, sharp as a tack you are." He smiled. He pulled his jacket closed and headed out into the city.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Doctor stepped up to the TARDIS. "Hello old girl." He muttered as he pulled out a key. He felt too short as he reached up and pushed the key into the hole. The lock clicked open and the door opened in. He half walked, half ran over to the console. He immediately started pressing buttons and throwing switches. The monitor sprang to life and started flashing circular gallifreyan, a locator. "That's the ticket!" He laughed, it would be a few moments before the locator told him exactly where the Master was. His eyes strayed over to the muffin basket. His stomach gurgled at the sight, as if muffins were the greatest thing in the universe. He couldn't resist the delicious confections that sat before him. He slowly made his way over and grabbed a muffin from the top. He ate it in two bites and reached for another, and another. He would have kept going if the monitor hadn't beeped. He ran back over to the monitor. "That's bad... That's very not good. I need to hide." He grabbed the hook from his tool rack and pulled up a panel covering a storage compartment. He dived in and pulled the grate back just as the lock clicked and the door opened. He heard hoof steps ascending the ramp.

"Ah, he's changed the console. I prefer the classic." The Master muttered as he reached the console. "Oh there's no use standing out there! Come in!"

Another set of hoof steps entered the TARDIS. The Doctor couldn't quite see.

"He will stop you, you know? He is a better pony than you." A stallion with an American accent stated.

"But is he a better Time Lord? I think not."

The Doctor knew that voice. It was so familiar. Why though? Then it hit him. It was him. His voice. But how? And who? Who was in his body? Could it have been... No... Psychografts don't work both ways, at least not in his universe. But who knows here? He'd need evidence. He stayed low and listened.

"The Doctor is helpless right now my dear, in that body of yours. He would be too disoriented to think to come here. So your plan to delay the inevitable failed."

"You don't know him!"

"I know him better than you think you do!" He snapped. "Now, do shut up so I can figure a way back to my universe, I'll extract the regenerations from your body, I do hope it is a painful process, and then dispose of you."

"I won't go with out a fight!"

"Oh do struggle, I am very nostalgic. On the other hand, I think you won't. The Doctor has known you a short while but that is long enough to make even the coldest heart go soft. You will try to do what the Doctor does, and it will amount to nothing!"

The other voice went silent.

"That's better now, Miss Doo."

The Doctor's heart jumped into his throat. His suspicions were confirmed. Ditzy was inhabiting his body.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'll be honest, if kind of wanted an episode like this, where the Doctor ends up as a companion and vice versa. I remembered it when I created to official permanent cover. Anyways RnR and I will see you next time.


	18. Doctor Doo part 3

Alright, I suffered a short loss of popularity, but I think I will rise back up. Anyways on to the story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Doctor had no idea how to feel. Ditzy was alright, mentally at least, but she was him. He decided to feel relieved that she was okay. Now the only problems were the Master and the fact that he wasnt himself. He needed time to think. The Master kept muttering about the cluttered confusion of the console, so he had time. He started to meditate. Plans of action ran through his head almost uninterrupted, though Ditzy's thought process popped up every so often. He tried to think of every possibility, though it hurt his head. Ditzy's mind wasn't built the same way as a Time Lord, so the Doctor was slowed down. He didn't notice when the Master finally programmed the console and took off. He didn't notice the TARDIS flying off in hopes of crossing over. He did, however, notice when the TARDIS console went haywire and the Klaxons were bellowing. The TARDIS refused to go back. "What?!" The Master yelled at the console. "I've spent a year calculating those coordinates. They were perfectly aligned to take me home!"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile, the TARDIS refused to cross over like this. She was only going to take the Doctor. This thought, though, depressed him, the TARDIS would probably refuse to take an inhabitant of this universe over. He wouldn't be able to stay with Ditzy. He pushed this thought aside.

"You stupid machine!" The Master slammed a hoof on the console. The console went haywire. The TARDIS shook violently and the Doctor was slammed into the side of the compartment. He rubbed his shoulder as the TARDIS lurched again, slamming the Doctor around, eventually Ditzy's body couldn't take it, he blacked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Doctor bolted up, hair brushing the grate above him. The TARDIS was empty. He pushed up on the grate and slid it aside. His head was pounding and this struggle made it worse. He needed to take it easier on Ditzy's body. "Where did they go now?" He groaned standing up on his hooves. He pushed the door open. Ponyville, Modern day. Why here? Of all the places, why bring the Master here? He took one step outside. He felt wrong, he was about to walk through a place he didn't know with a face everybody knew, he'd never had to face this before. He steeled himself, he'd make it through this, get Ditzy, defeat the Master, fix the situation and figure it out from there. "Okay Doctor, you are about to do this, you are a Time Lord, you are 906 years old, you are feared by the most dangerous beings in the universe, you can walk through a city that knows you. Allons-y!" He started walking into town.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright, Doctor, you've made it five minutes without making a fool of yourself, doing great." He reassured himself under his breath. He had made it into the open air market he had visited on his first time in Ponyville. No one stopped to talk to him, perfect in his opinion. The less attention, the better. The Doctor was going strong, nothing could stop him now.

"Ditzy Doo! Where have you been?!" Asked a voice behind him. His heart dropped.

"So much for going unnoticed." He muttered. He turned around. A mare with a yellow coat, orange mane, and green eyes stared at him intensely. He stood still too nervous to move.

"You've been missing for two days, I didn't know what to do! Why did you disappear and where did you go?!"

"I uh... was traveling...?" He replied unsure.

"And what's with the accent? You're not from Trottingham!"

He tried not to laugh. "Oh right!" He added in a shaky American accent. "I just went traveling, I needed a break."

"A break? From what? You're a mail carrier."

"Sore hooves?"

"Alright, missy, you're coming with me, you need rest."

"But, I-"

"No you are coming back with me to the house." She pulled on his jacket. "I don't even want to ask about the jacket do I?"

"Probably not." He replied. This was going to be problematic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, I feel tired and should stop here and pick it up tomorrow. RnR and see you next time.


	19. Doctor Doo part 4

No intro! Allons-y!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Doctor was really in trouble now. He was being dragged away from town by some pony whom he had no idea who she was. He would have to play it cool. Keep his head and try to escape. Of course he had done so before from even the most horrible of foes, but this time would be a bit different. He put that thought aside, and focused on the main objective, finding Ditzy and the Master. The strange pony pulled him into a quaint house near the edge of town. The Doctor glanced around at the plain decor of a modest home. Pictures of the strange pony with other ponies hung on the wall, a few with Ditzy. "Who do you think you are, vanishing like that?! I was worried sick!" The Doctor was impressed with her. "I would have lost you and any ability to pay rent as well!" Well, money was also involved, but still, she cared. It reminded him of Jackie and... He immediately thought about something else.

"I was travelling." He repeated.

"I heard that much, but where? And with whom?"

"Well, uh...' he couldn't think of an excuse. "By myself. I told you, I need a break."

"I heard you the first time! Why, though? Were ponies being mean to you again?"

"What?! No! Why would they?"

"Because of your, you know, condition."

This had never occurred to him. He forgot about her tendency to brush of any thing relating to her eyes. He never thought it was that important. "No! I was just bored. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"I suppose not, but next time, leave a note."

"Right."

"Why do you keep using that accent?"

He hadn't noticed he had slipped into his English accent. "I pick it up from somebo-pony I met travelling. He likes to talk like this."

"Ah, so there's a stallion involved, I knew it!"

"What?" the Doctor started to blush.

"So what was he like, tell me."

Well, things had gotten worse, he didn't know it could but it did. "I don't want to-"

"Nonsense! What did he look like?"

"Uh, brown? Spiky mane?" He managed to utter.

"Was he about yea high," She held a hoof a few inches above his head. "Blue eyes, hour glass for a cutie mark?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Yes that's him! Was he with someone else, grey coat, beard?"

"Yeah, I saw both of them in town earlier. Heading into the library." She then gasped "We should meet up with them! You go for your's and I meet his friend!"

"Good idea, except for that last part. But never mind that now, we need to move! Allons-y!" He rushed out the door.

"Wait! What does that mean?!" She called after him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Okay, I'll give you a basic outro. RnR and see you next time.


	20. Doctor Doo part 5

Two chapters left in this serial! Allons-y!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Doctor ran to the giant tree in town that housed the library.

"Wait up!" The strange pony called, struggling to keep up with him. "Why are you running so fast?!"

"I need to get to the library!"

"Wow, this stallion must've been something." She muttered.

The Doctor pretended not to notice. He wanted nothing more than to get to that library and fix everything. The tree grew closer and the Doctor felt more anxious. He was too close for him to fail. He had to fix this. The door was now meters away. He suddenly slid to a halt. The door stood a foot away, but he didn't dare open it. He wanted to be sure they were still inside before barging in, he'd only have one shot with the Master. He needed to get it right the first time. He dropped low and crawled up to a low window. He lifted his head and peered into the room. It was empty, but he saw something move in the adjacent room. He couldn't quite see who or what it was though. That was the only window he could reach from ground level.

"Ditzy!" the pony panted "What was that!?"

"I need to find them! Who knows how long we've got before they leave. But, I can't see them in this window, and it's the only one low enough to see into."

"Then use your wings, silly." she chuckled.

He had forgotten he had wings, but he had absolutely no idea how to fly. "I can't, I uh sprained my wing?" He lied. "Flying is out of the question."

"Then go inside." she laughed, pushing the door open and stuck her head in. "Nopony? That's weird, and what's with the blue box?"

"Box?" He pushed her aside to get a better view. The TARDIS stood in the middle of the room. It had landed while he wasn't looking. "So that's what it feels like." He sighed. The Master was no where to be seen. "Okay! So they just landed, but why? Why interrupt what ever study session to retrieve the TARDIS? Why?"

"Uh Ditzy? What are you talking about?"

"Not now! Can't you see I'm trying to think. What are you playing at Master?" He stepped into the room. The TARDIS stood there mocking him. Where was the Master? He didn't have long until he was hit from behind and knocked out cold.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He woke with a start. He was tied to a coral pillar in the console room. "Ah my head..." He muttered.

"Doctor?" Asked a familiar voice. He looked to his left. He was tied to the column with Ditzy and her friend.

"Hello Ditzy..." He smiled weakly.

"This is weird." She said matter of factly.

"That makes two of us." He replied. "So! Not to be rude, but who is she?" He nodded to the strange pony on his right.

"That's Golden Harvest, she's a friend."

"Yeah, you split a rent."

"How'd you know?"

"That's what took so long. So, why is the TARDIS here?"

"Oh you know, I wasn't cooperating and he got annoyed, storms out of the library, I run for it but the TARDIS lands around me and he tied me up, that's when you two showed up."

"Ah..." He understood. "Atta girl Ditzy... I will never say that again."

"Yeah please don't."

"D-Ditzy...?" Golden Harvest asked groggily. "Wh-what? Where are we?"

"That is a long story." Ditzy replied.

"Who're you exactly?"

"You're not going to believe this, but I'm Ditzy."

She sat there in silence for a moment. "Is this a joke, Ditzy?"

"'fraid not." The Doctor replied. "Hello, I'm the Doctor." He smiled.

"Seriously stop it! This joke is getting out of hoof."

The Doctor chuckled a little at this. "Alright, ask him any question only Ditzy would know the answer to."

"I will!" She snapped. "Alright 'Ditzy'? What's my favorite color?"

"Green, you once dyed you mane green but some pony insulted it and you never did that again." Ditzy answered.

"No that's too easy! Something hard!" The Doctor chimed in. "Ditzy, something personal."

"Written Script!" Ditzy exclaimed.

Golden Harvest sat there in stunned silence. "But, that's...how did you know about him-that!"

"You told me about him! You two met at the Rainbow Falls trade a few moons ago."

"Sweet Celestia! Ditzy what happened?"

"It's a long story." She replied.

"We've got nothing better to do." The Doctor added. "Ditzy, tell her the story about how we ended up here."

"Well it all started when I disappeared a few days ago, when I met the Doctor..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And that's how we ended up here."

"Ditzy! Are you out of your mind! This stallion is clearly dangerous! He's going to get you killed!"

"I will have you know very few of my companions have died."

"But that means some have."

"Ues and one day I may come to terms with that, but now all that matters is getting you two safe and Ditzy a land myself in the right bodies."

"Oh will you stop with the domestics." The Master entered into the TARDIS from the library. "Honestly, it doesn't matter now. I've figured a way back home, and once there I will get what's mine and dispose of you three." He entered coordinates into the console and threw the handbrake. The TARDIS started to dematerialize. The Master had won.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Say hello to the cliff hanger. RnR and see you next time.


	21. Doctor Doo part 6

Last chap in this story arc! Woo! Allons-y!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Then suddenly the TARDIS stopped. Silence from the time rotor. The Doctor could only shout "What?!"

"Indeed, Doctor, what?" The Master agreed. "No known powers could stop a TARDIS from dematerializing."

"Maybe it's something not known!" Ditzy guessed.

"Well obviously, but what is it?" The Doctor asked. "What on Earth could stop the TARDIS?"

"I could!" A voice boomed. The doors flew open. A tall unicorn stood silhouetted in the door, but she had wings.

"A princess?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Princess Luna!" Ditzy and Golden Harvest shouted with joy.

"Yes! 'Tis I! Now to rid you of your binds!" Her horn glowed a blue and the ropes fell to the floor.

"What!?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"And now to deal with this miscreant!" Her magic encased the Master. Then a bright flash of light. The Master had gone. "Do not worry, he is back in his rightful dimension." Her volume dropped to a normal tone.

"What?!"

"Ah Doctor! It is you!" She smiled a Ditzy.

"Actually your highness, he's over there." Ditzy pointed at the Doctor.

"What?!"

"Of course, you did warn me that this had happened. I brought a spell that should place you two in the correct bodies." A scroll levitated in front of her as her horn glowed, brighter than before. The Doctor saw another bright flash of light. And like that, he was himself again.

"What?!"

"Why do you keep asking that?" She tilted her head. "Unless you have not met me yet. Of course, you did say this was an early journey."

"What?!"

"Doctor, I think it means one day you will meet her." Ditzy smiled.

"Until then, Doctor." Luna smiled as she exited the TARDIS.

"What?!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ditzy! You can not be serious! After all that you're still going with him?!" Golden Harvest cried in anger. Ditzy stood with packed saddlebags outside her home, the TARDIS parked by a nearby tree.

"He needs me. He's new at being a pony."

"So?! He is a danger to you and everyone near him!"

"I'm willing to risk it."

"Ditzy! Please listen, he almost got you killed three times in less than a week."

"I'm going. Don't worry, I'll be home, and I'll bring you souvenirs." She smiled as she walked toward the TARDIS. She pushed the door open and glanced back at Golden Harvest, standing there begging her not to go. Then she entered the TARDIS.

"Ah Ditzy!" The Doctor grinned as she stepped through the door. "How'd it go?"

"She begged me not to go, but I told her what you told me, you need my help adjusting to pony life. Nothing else."

"That's right, this is a mutual friendship, I need you, you want to travel, all's well, nothing else." His smile wavered. "Not since Rose..." He muttered under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing! So what do you think? Barcelona? My versions got noseless dogs, but I wonder what it's like here. Fancy a trip?"

"I guess so." She smiled.

"Allons-y!" He threw the throttle and the TARDIS dematerialized.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's little short and confusing but it sets up for more adventures, so see you next time. Don't forget to leave a review, feedback is greatly appreciated. Bye! This chapter misses you! This chapter loves you!


	22. Degeneration part 1

Sorry about the Hiatus, I have a life outside of this (okay that's a lie but I have other less interesting things to do). I'll try to keep updating at least once a week.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Doctor, how did we get here?" Ditzy asked.

"Honestly I haven't the foggiest." They are hanging upside, by a rope tangled around their back hooves, down from a catwalk over a large space ship hangar in a space station run by a megalomaniac unicorn stallion. They had just stopped him by locking him in a false med bay quarantine, but somehow they still ended up in their current situation.

"How do we get down?" Ditzy asked.

"No idea. Can-can you reach my sonic?" His coat was flayed out below them just out of his reach.

"Maybe, but then what?"

"Well the artificial gravity will solve the rest."

"You'll fall!"

"I've survived worse, well... maybe not survived."

"Doctor?"

"Never mind that, can you reach?"

"I think so..." She reached into his pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. She aimed it at the rope, it started whirring, the rope started to fray.

"Brace yourself." The Doctor said watching the rope grow thinner and thinner, it broke with a loud crack. They fell, Ditzy managing to catch wind in her wings and untangle herself from the rope. The Doctor pulled free from the rope as well. Ditzy swooped in to catch him. "Ah! Thank you Miss Doo."

Ditzy replied with a strained smile as she shakily returned them to the ground. A foot before landing, she dropped the Doctor. "Sorry!"

"It's fine..." he groaned standing up. "Well, I think we're done here." He brushed the dust off his coat.

"Not so fast!" The crazy stallion appeared from the doorway behind them. He was wearing a space suit, his face illuminated.

"What?! How'd you get out?!" The Doctor asked.

"Silence, fool!" A ray gun levitated beside him.

The Doctor stepped in front of Ditzy. "I would reconsider if I were you. Put the gun down and accept your defeat. The Shadow Proclamation is on its way."

"Then I've nothing left to lose!" A beam shot from the ray gun, hitting the Doctor.

He cried out in pain and collapsed. "Doctor!" Ditzy rushed to his side.

"And now... you!" The gun turned toward her. "I am going to enjoy this!"

"N-no..." the Doctor stood up carefully.

"What! How are you still alive?"

"I'm not easy to kill." He struggled, he held up the sonic, aimed at the gun. "It's been deactivated, but I wouldn't move, if you jostle it, it might explode. Come along Ditzy." He limped to the TARDIS parked near the hangar opening. "You do not want to be here when the Judoon show up." He pushed the doors open and approached the console.

"Doctor?" Ditzy shut the doors behind her. "Are you alright?"

He took off without speaking.

"Doctor?"

He looked into her eyes for a moment then down at his hooves. Ditzy didn't notice they had begun glowing. "Why now... I'm not ready, I had so much more to do."

"Doctor? What's going on?"

"Ditzy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He stood back from her and tossed his coat to the coral pillar. "You need to stand back, I'll explain in a moment." He threw his head back as regeneration energy took over. A massive outburst of yellow light emitted from his body, suddenly it all rushed back into the Doctor's form. He gasped. He was different. His mane was black and close cut, his coat was now purple, his ears were large, and his eyes were a striking grey. "Ah, wait a moment, this voice, sounds familiar." he said with a heavy northern accent. "Could it be... No, it doesn't work that way, but if it did it would be fantastic." His eyes grew wide.

"Doctor?" Ditzy asked, with fear in her voice.

"Right, hullo Ditzy."

"What happened? Why do you look and sound different?"

"Ah! That's a bit complicated, basically, time lords have this way to cheat death. We call it regeneration, all the cells in our bodies replace themselves, but it changes us, we become a different person, but something strange has just happened."

"What could be stranger than that?"

"I'm, well there isn't a term for this. Fantastic! I get to name it, I'll say it degeneration."

"What does that mean?"

"This stallion you see before you is who I used to be, before my last regeneration."

"So you're sort of aging backwards."

"Exactly! You're pretty clever."

"Is there any way to fix this?"

"I've no idea. But, if you don't mind, I need to fetch something. Something important."

"What would that be?"

"My coat." He grinned. He trotted off out of the room and to the wardrobe.

"But your coat is right here!" Ditzy grabbed his coat from the coral pillar and ran after him. "See, it's here."

"Not that my coat, that is next me's coat, I need me me's coat."

"But, you love this coat."

"Ditzy, look at me, I need you to be brave," he suddenly became serious "If not for you but for me, this is a confusing time for everyone involved, but I get the worst of it, usually I need to figure out what kind of a man I am, but this time I already know, and that's fantastic. But, I'm still working through the mental change."

"But, Doctor... Will I ever see him again? He's my friend."

"You will, I'm certain, but in the meantime, you've got me. I know I'm not him, but I'm worth a chance, if you're willing to give me one."

Ditzy took a moment to think. "I trust you..." She muttered.

"Fantastic! Now, where did he put that coat?"

"Why do you need a different coat, I like this one."

"I do to but it's not my style. I preferred something darker and heavier." He rifled through numerous outfits.

Ditzy felt hurt, this wasn't the Doctor she knew, her Doctor was friendlier, more... Doctor-y, this one was focused on a dumb coat. She didn't like it, she pulled the Doctor's old coat on.

"Aha! There you are!" He pulled out a black leather coat and slipped it on. "Much better! Now to figure out what happened!"

"Doctor, don't you think you should slow down?" There's one thing that didn't change.

"Why? I want to fix this, you want to fix this, let's go do it!" He grinned.

"But you said it was a troubling time for you."

"I'll be fine. Are you alright? I forgot to ask."

"I'm fine, just a little confused."

"You be fine, you're Ditzy Doo, bravest pony I know."

"Aren't I the only pony you know?"

"That's not important. I think we should go back and see that ray gun, I think it's instrumental in my degeneration." He started to enter coordinates and took off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I think here is a great place to stop for now, see you next time. Please review. Allons-y!


	23. Degeneration part 2

I'm back for the next round, another week another chapter. Allons-y!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The TARDIS landed with a thud. "That doesn't sound right." The Doctor cocked his head. "What's wrong with you?" He asked the TARDIS.

"What do you mean?" Ditzy asked.

"The TARDIS did not want to land back here. It doesn't make any sense, I landed an hour and... eight minutes after we were last here." He trotted over to the doors and stuck his head out. "Nope, no Judoon, nothing." He crossed back to the console. "What's the problem?"

"Maybe I should get the gun..." Ditzy offered. The Doctor was too busy examining the TARDIS to notice. She sighed as she stepped out the door.

"What was that, Ditzy?" The Doctor asked, oblivious of her absence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ditzy scanned the hangar with her eyes, remembering what happened almost half an hour ago. Just her and the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, traveling about. At least until they came here. She shook her head. "No Ditzy, you'll get him back." She reassured herself. "The Doctor always finds a way. Where is that gun thing?" She looked at the floor where the Overseer pony had stood when... when it happened. She looked around the immediate area, no gun. "Did those Judoon ponies take it?" She wondered out loud. "The Doctor said they were like space police officers. Also that they look like Rhinoceroses, what ever that is. I kinda want to see one now." She shook her head. "No Ditzy! Focus! For the Doctor." She went back to looking for the ray gun. After about five more minutes of searching she still had found nothing. "I think that the Judoon took it, I should go tell the Doctor. She walked back over to the TARDIS doors. Just as she was starting to push the doors open, she felt a sudden breeze. She looked out the hangar entrance, there were no ships entering through there. The breeze increased to a gust and then to a strong wind. A familiar whooshing sound was approaching. She looked directly in front of her, the TARDIS was landing. The whooshing grew louder as the box increased and decreased in opacity. Finally, it landed with a dull thud. Ditzy uttered a high squeak. The doors opened on the side opposite of her.

"And here we are Ditzy the beaches of... wait a moment." The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. It was him, the Doctor, the one she knew. She contained her joy.

"Doctor this isn't a beach." another Ditzy said, stepping out of the TARDIS. Ditzy realized what was happening, the Doctor landed them early. She was witnessing their first arrival at the station, before he degenerated. "Doctor where are we?"

"I don't know, and I don't like not knowing. Come on Ditzy, let's go find out!" His enthusiasm was amusing.

"Alright, Doc. But then let's go to that beach, you promised me."

"I was going there, I swear!" The past Doctor retorted.

"Sure." past Ditzy giggled. They walked out of the hangar talking about things Ditzy couldn't remember now.

Ditzy took a moment to recuperate from the shock. She shook her head again, brushing off what she had seen. She peeked around the corner of the past TARDIS to the two of them exiting the hangar on the far end. She felt the overwhelming desire to call out to the Doctor, hear him reassure her, but she knew that couldn't happen. She couldn't risk tampering with the time lines, no matter how much she wanted to. She just stood there watching them, knowing they were oblivious to what would happen in the next hour.

"Ditzy!" The Doctor burst out of the present TARDIS. "I figured it out, we arrived more than an hour early, not late. Sorry." He grinned.

"I, uh, figured it out." She nodded toward the past TARDIS.

"Ah!" his smile faltered. "You didn't..."

"No! I watched." she replied quickly.

"Good, good. I know this is a bit hard for you to understand, but your doing a fantastic job, absolutely fantastic."

"Th-thank you..." She sighed.

"Are you wearing my coat?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So what do we do now, Doctor?" Ditzy asked. They were standing in the console room, the Doctor messing with some technical panel below the main console.

"We wait!" He replied.

"For an hour?"

"Yep!" He pulled out his sonic and started using it to bond wires.

"Well, I'll be in my room, then." She sighed. She wandered down the hall, her room was a bit of a walk from the Console room but it gave her time to think. Today was one of those days where she really needed time to think. About the Doctor, about how he's different from her, about how he's different from himself. She didn't like it, she wanted her friend back, not some stranger with his memories. She wanted the Doctor back. She approached her door. Her room in the TARDIS wasn't much, but she liked it. It was simple; a bed, a dresser, a closet, and a vanity. She walked to the vanity and stared at her reflection. The mare she knew would be staring back was still there, she wasn't different, but everything felt wrong. She knew what, but she didn't want to think about it. Her gaze rolled down to the coat, his coat. The coat that she saw in every moment of danger, the coat that he offered her when she was cold, the coat that served as a blanket to lay on, the coat that was him. She rubbed her eyes, they were damp with tears. "No..." She said to herself, "You aren't crying over this Ditzy! He'll be back! He is always back!" She started using this as a mantra. She repeated this until she felt a bit better. "The Doctor will figure this out. He will be back to his old self before long, I just know it!" She smiled weakly. She yawned, realizing how tired she really was. She climbed onto the bed and collapsed. She almost instantly fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There was a loud noise. She woke with a start, extremely disoriented. She looked around her. The bed had changed, the room had changed. It was more regal and Victorian, the bed was a huge canopy bed, the walls were now wood panel instead of the usual orange with the glowing hexagons. "Is this a dream?" she asked herself. She then fell flat on her face trying to get out of bed. "Nope... This is real." she rubbed her sore nose. "What happened?" She asked no pony in particular. She pushed the door open. The halls were wood paneled as well. She galloped back to the console room, music was becoming louder as she approached the room. The console room had changed the most of all. The room was twice as large. The doors out were now giant with a seal engraved in the stone above them, and they were flanked by two large pyres blazing. The console stood in the center with six horizontal pillars of crossed metal, and the console itself was simpler control-wise and made of wood, though the time rotor remained unchanged. The room itself was similar to that of a study, Many rugs covered the floor, the walls were lined with book shelves filled with books, a sight that Princess Twilight would have loved to see, as well as many odd desks and chairs sporting books, papers and candles. A stallion stood by the fireplace next to an armchair and side table with a gramophone, this was where the music originated. Ditzy focused on the stallion, he had a light golden coat, his eyes were light green, his mane was long, brown, and curly. He wore a green coat with a silver ascot and waist coat. Only when Ditzy saw his cutie mark did Ditzy recognize him, the Doctor had changed again. "D-Doctor?" She approached slowly.

He turned to her slightly surprised. "Ah Ditzy you're back!" He smiled slightly. His voice was much softer and had less of a harsh accent than the other one. "What do you think?"

"Y-you changed again?" Ditzy stammered.

"Yes, quite unfortunately, I'm afraid. I was just here contemplating as to why this happened." He gestured to his spot in front of the fire place. "How are you?" He started toward the console as he asked.

"I'm fine. How did this happen?"

"What? The Degeneration or the change in the Desktop theme?" He asked glancing at her.

"Both would be a good start." She replied.

"Well, the desktop theme was me, I've always preferred this theme in this regeneration. It's quite nice I think." He paused, waiting for her to reply.

"I liked the old one, with the complicated console and the orange walls with the round things all over the place."

"Yes, the round things are nice, but I really like this theme. And as for the Degeneration, I've no clue. I was tinkering with the TARDIS, trying to do something I thought was clever, then I start regenerating, I thought I would go back to my old self but then it happened again, I went backwards in my regeneration cycle."

"How long will this last? Will it happen again?" Ditzy was starting to get really concerned.

"I don't know."

"Which regeneration is this one?" Ditzy asked. He stopped.

He thought for a moment "Eight, I believe."

"And the last one?"

He paused again, a grimace crossed his face. "Nine... and the one you're familiar with is Ten."

Ditzy didn't quite believe this, but she didn't want to bear down on him. "So your just going to keep going backwards?"

"Possibly."

Ditzy's heart dropped, they were getting farther away from her Doctor with no solution in sight, but she needed to be brave like he told her. She needed to help the Doctor. She decided to change the subject "How long was I out."

"It's been over half an hour since I first degenerated, I've been like this for a few minutes."

"And the coat?"

"Oh, when I degenerated, I immediately changed the console them and they were laying on that chair by the fire place."

Ditzy examined it, "I kind of like it."

He smiled. "I do too."

"So... we've still got about half an hour until we can get the gun?"

"Yes." He started to polish the console with his sleeve. "Why?"

"Well, I'm afraid to leave you, you don't seem to be getting better, and this constant change is getting counter productive."

"True. Very true. With my changing state of mind, It's getting kind of hard to focus on the problem at hand."

"I just want to help you Doctor, isn't that why I stayed with you?"

"Yes it is." His smile widened. "I'd be lost without you." He walked back to the fire place. He then stopped. "That's it!"

"What?" Ditzy jumped at this sudden outburst.

"This coat! It's so comfortable! I'd forgotten all about it!"

Ditzy shrank back, of course it would be the solution.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor noticed her expression.

"Nothing..." she trailed off.

"You miss him."

"No I'm fine!"

"Ditzy, I understand this is confusing but-"

"No! You don't! You don't have to deal with the fact that your best friend is gone and replaced by a complete stranger!" She exploded.

"Ditzy..."

"No, don't Ditzy me! I want to help him! I want him to come back!" Her eyes started to well up at this point.

The Doctor said nothing. He just strode over and hugged her.

"I just want him back..." She sobbed.

"There, there... Let it out..." He comforted her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, that wasn't called for..." she sniffled.

"No, it's alright. Today's been bad for you, I've been to focused on myself to realize that you've been forced into this as well, the last guy thought this too, but he didn't want to say it. Ditzy, I know you miss him, I miss being him, I liked him as a person. But Ditzy, you need to be patient as well as brave. I've never faced this before so I need to figure out how to fix it, and I need you there to help."

Ditzy wiped her eyes. "I-I understand, Doctor."

"Now dry your tears, we've got work to do." He stepped back. "I've had a bio-scan running on myself for a few moments now, results should be appearing." He went over to the console and jumped up and grabbed the leather handle on the monitor with his teeth, bringing it down to eye level. It displayed many circular shapes that Ditzy didn't understand, but the Doctor did. "It appears, whatever that ray did to me, it's started a reversal of my regeneration cycle, obviously, and it jumps back every half hour or so, again that's obvious, tell me something new!" He started at the shapes spinning on screen. "Wait, what's this?" He leaned closer. "'If not corrected...' oh dear." He stepped back, eyes wide.

"What? What does it say?"

"If I don't fix this I will degenerate until I cease to exist!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow! that was an emotional roller coaster to write, I hope you enjoyed this one, I almost cried myself. All that aside, Thank you for reading, leave a review (I love your feedback), and see you next time. Allons-y!


End file.
